


【殤浪】對酒當歌

by Yurikatu



Category: Thunderbolt Fantasy 東離劍遊紀 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, Canon Universe, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:21:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 30,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26096266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yurikatu/pseuds/Yurikatu
Summary: ※與酒有關的大小事
Relationships: 殤不患/浪巫謠, 殤浪
Kudos: 8





	1. 【西幽、其一】

**「看來我們還會相處一段時間，請多指教啦！浪巫謠。」**

當浪巫謠背著琵琶走入庭院時，正好將黑袍男人執杯飲酒的模樣盡收眼底。  
  
晴朗的夜裡，簡陋的庭院僅以竹籬隔出內外，庭院裡除了一張石桌、幾座石凳外別無他物。石桌上放置著開封的酒罈，在皎潔的月光裡反射絲絲銀光，坐在石凳上的男人一手搭著曲起的膝，看似隨意的啜著酒，但挺直的背脊、穩當握杯的手與毫無破綻的動作顯示男人的武學深厚。  
  
他站在庭院裡，靜靜的觀察著殤不患。

初時，他們之間的關係是「皇女的黃鶯鳥」與「西幽的大惡人」，本來會是永不相交的關係。但經過許多事後，他加入他們，主動以自己的意志使用自己的力量幫助他們。  
  
同時，也是他再次認識他們，建立關係的契機──尤其是殤不患。  
  
初次見面就是試探意味的戰鬥，之後的旅行僅是追尋真相便讓他內心沉重得無暇顧及其他，他不想給人帶來厄運，一度放棄與人相處的選擇。但他現在已經是他們的一份子，他想用他的方式與他們互相了解，讓殤不患認識浪巫謠、讓浪巫謠認識殤不患。

他還不太明白該怎麼與人交流，更多時候，他總在一旁默默的觀察著，幾日下來，浪巫謠對於黑袍男人的某個舉動在意了起來。  
  
──殤不患會喝酒，而且次數不少。  
  
在他的認知裡，酒不是好東西。曾作為酒樓的樂師為賓客吟唱助興的他，喝酒後的人們是如何癲狂癡迷，全在臺上看得一清二楚，只要飲了酒，什麼光怪陸離的行徑皆展露無遺。再加上被嘯狂狷抓住後，戴著金絲眼鏡的狡猾男子搬弄口舌，說著店裡的昂貴酒水與自己歌聲相加乘，足以讓人沉醉其中無法自拔，雖是半真半假的話語，但酒客的迷戀與瘋狂是真實的。  
  
那些人的眼裡，只有一片混沌，再無其他。

所以，發現殤不患會喝酒的事實讓他擔心不已，這個肆無忌憚卻堂堂正正的男人，他希望能看著他行走於大道上，而不是、不是……  
  
「怎麼站著不動？」  
  
直白的話語拋向樂師，殤不患轉頭，樂師混雜幾絲厭惡的擔憂神色，便在月光下明明白白的呈現出來。樂師明顯的情緒表露有別於平時，欲言又止的神色讓殤不患心底微動，若是有什麼讓樂師在意的地方，致使這俊秀的男子露出這般神情，那就得注意了。  
  
「這裡還有位置，要過來嗎？」  
  
指了指對面的座位提出邀請，他看著樂師點點頭走了過來，艷紅身影自昏暗處緩緩走出，被月光一點一點的鍍上銀白，俊逸的面容襯得越發出色，熱情的紅與冷情的白，在浪巫謠的身上構成和諧的美。

美好的存在讓人不由自主的獻上讚嘆，男人望著樂師優雅的入座，翠玉般的雙眸筆直的看著他，他勾起唇角笑了下，眼前的樂師便輕輕垂眸，連帶著赭黑睫羽如粉蝶振翅般輕輕搧動。他看著浪巫謠斟酌著如何開口時，樂師的樂器便直白的切入主題，聲如洪鐘。  
  
「阿浪覺得大爺喝酒不好啦！」  
「啊？喝酒不好？」  
  
湊近唇邊的手頓住，殤不患的視線從手上酒杯轉移到樂師的臉，看見樂師嚴肅的神情不似作偽，微開的唇瓣似乎想說什麼，於是，他放下酒杯正了正姿勢，準備聆聽浪巫謠可能說出口的話。

說來有趣，明明他們交過手、說過話，他也明瞭樂師乾淨的心靈與身不由己的無奈，但是他們卻很少有兩個人互相交流的機會。更多時候，是殤不患有一搭沒一搭的說著話、浪巫謠靜靜的抱著琵琶聆聽著。  
  
樂師雖然不太開口──開口的往往是他的琵琶夥伴──但殤不患知道，樂師總是很專注的聆聽他的話，微微簇起的眉、悄悄彎起的唇角、還有那雙靈動的眼神都透露著樂師對於自己話語的重視。他很享受與樂師相處的時間，但是，心裡總有一點點微不足道的遺憾。

一次也好，想聆聽浪巫謠的話語。  
  
樂師的聲音裡有魔性是事實，但清亮的嗓音有如玉石撞擊般乾淨透徹，聲如其人，聞其聲便可懂浪巫謠其性格，除去蠱惑人心的魔性，那份天籟說是獻給神人而存在也不為過。只是，對浪巫謠而言，這得天獨厚的嗓音帶給他的苦多於樂，縱然樂師已能接受自己的特別，可是他像是自我封印般漸漸的不開口了，大部分都仰賴琵琶聆牙代言。  
  
老實說，他有些惆悵──為對世間懷抱溫柔的樂師而惆悵，卻也尊重樂師的選擇，所以，難得有浪巫謠主動開口的機會，即使是寥寥數語也是珍貴的機會。思及此，殤不患銳利的眉眼柔和下來，濃褐色的眼眸注視著對面的樂師，以與樂師同等的態度等待樂師接下來的話。

晚風徐徐。男人溫和的神色讓浪巫謠不自覺的放下顧忌，心裡話便脫口而出。  
  
「酒，不好的。」  
「為什麼會覺得，喝酒不好呢？」  
  
眼前的男人是真切的疑惑著，浪巫謠努力以言語表達他的擔憂，掃向酒罈的眼神有著顯而易見的不喜。  
  
「酒樓的人，喝酒就失去理智，墮落了。」  
  
努力向上是如此艱辛困難，但墮落僅是瞬息之間，酒色財氣皆是誘惑人心向惡的誘因，他不希望殤不患也和芸芸眾生一般墮落，卻又無法直接的跟殤不患要求不要飲酒──就像殤不患尊重他的決定一樣，他也尊重殤不患的想法。

他不希望他的話變成強迫別人的毒，曾經體會過那樣的身不由己，就更不想讓男人有跟自己一樣的感受，想來想去，最後也就只能吐露出委婉過頭的建議，也不曉得男人是否會聽進去。  
  
豈料，男人眼中的困惑不減反增，指了指桌上酒罈開口：「你是指碰了酒便墮落？」  
「是。」  
「抱歉，我真的不懂為什麼？」  
「因為酒不好。」  
  
話題陷入死循環，殤不患想著先前樂師一襲白衣時，亦是言簡意賅的話語占大多數，決定換個角度問個清楚。

「你說，喝酒就會墮落，但我不懂這兩者的關係。能盡量說得清楚些嗎？」  
  
男人大惑不解，但男人不因此而顧左右而言他、也沒有用搪塞似的言語作為回覆的手段。他的態度坦然，眼神誠懇，這讓浪巫謠覺得自己是得說得分明，才好讓男人理解酒的不好。  
  
「我在酒樓，看見很多喝了酒便不像人的『人』，進來時行為舉止如常人、飲了酒便做出許多比山林野獸更加不堪的舉動。」  
  
頓了頓，浪巫謠伸出手指著面前的酒杯與酒罈，厭惡之情溢於言表。  
  
「一開始只是一小口，後來變成酒盞、酒瓶、酒碗、酒罈，越喝越多、越多越渴，到最後，無酒便頹唐喪志如行屍走肉、有酒便激動暴躁精神恍惚，竟是無法離了這物了。」

剩下的話不言而喻。殤不患聽懂浪巫謠的意思後，比起被阻止的不悅，率先湧上心頭的是對樂師過往遭遇的心疼，樂師或許對酒樓查封此事不甚清楚，但他清楚那個酒樓是什麼東西。  
  
在計畫入宮盜劍時，他曾跟天命談到浪巫謠其人，其中也聊到關於浪巫謠所在酒樓的事。以他來看，那裡本來就不是什麼乾淨的店，賣的吃食酒水自然是大有問題，酒裡含有成癮性高的藥物，再加上樂師的歌，讓人欲罷不能，最後為此傾家蕩產是可以預想的事。  
  
他可以想見追命靈狐是怎麼跟白衣樂師說的──不外乎是樂師的聲音有令人發狂的魔性、這些客人為此傾家蕩產無惡不作什麼的，稍微前後置換概念，用誤導性高的言詞讓樂師產生此番禍事因他而起，使心地善良的樂師受愧疚與悔恨影響，進而要求樂師以補償為由頭為其做牛做馬──真是個卑鄙的傢伙。

「讓你擔心這麼久，謝謝你了。」  
  
抬起的手不自然的轉向臉上摸摸鼻樑，殤不患即時止住了想撫摸樂師腦袋的衝動。浪巫謠真是個可愛的傢伙啊！他想著，正經八百的姿勢不知不覺轉成平日不拘小節的模樣，讓對面的樂師側過頭轉移視線，白皙的耳根染上顯而易見的紅。  
  
真是容易害羞的傢伙，可是……「我之後還是會喝酒喔！」  
  
樂師驚愕的抬起頭，俊美的臉龐寫滿不可置信，翠色眼裡的擔憂與絲絲憤怒襯得樂師艷麗無比，若是尋常人等，大概會在這份美麗中妥協吧──但不包含他。

樂師的出發點是好的，但讓樂師明白他的想法也是重要的事，殤不患指指桌上酒罈，堅定的對浪巫謠說明他的看法。  
  
「小酌幾杯是我的樂趣，對我來說，飲酒與品茗是差不多的事。」  
  
支著臉，殤不患拿起酒杯向樂師的方向舉了舉，簡潔有力的話語切入核心。  
  
「我的自制力不差，也沒因此失去理性。這點，我相信你看得出來。」  
  
自是看得出來。殤不患雖然也是飲著酒，但與那些酒客不同的是，飲了酒的殤不患與往常沒有不同，那雙深褐的眼依然炯炯有神、那隻持杯的手依然穩定有力，酒水與他而言與茶湯無異。浪巫謠聽出殤不患未說出口的意思，對男人而言，既然是與茶無異的存在，那麼喝酒一事自然就只是個樂趣，而不是禍及生命的威脅。

直白的說，就是殤不患謝謝浪巫謠的關心，但不好意思，酒還是要繼續喝的──聽清男人的弦外之音，浪巫謠著急的撐桌起身，希望男人考慮一下飲酒的危害性。  
  
「是沒錯，但是酒不好！」  
「我喝酒，但我很好。」  
「喝酒會傷身誤事！」  
「傷身誤事是別人不是我。」  
「你跟旁人自是不同！」  
「我強，當然跟旁人不同。」  
  
對話陷入無限迴圈，一方認為有威脅就該遠離，另一方認為喝酒的人夠強何來威脅，一來一往間，兩人對話聲音逐漸提高──絕對不是在爭執，至少以殤不患的標準來看，只是「有點熱情的對話」。看著眼前容顏端麗的樂師態度激動得有些不同，心頭閃過一道猜測，心裡所想的便脫口而出。

「我說，你也不是沒喝過酒，反應怎麼這麼大？」  
「我才沒喝過！」  
「有啊，遭遇蠍瓔珞那次不就喝了？」  
「那不是水？」  
「那是酒。你不知道酒的味道嗎？」  
  
隨口一問便歪打正著，殤不患看著眼前的樂師愣在原地，白皙的臉龐青紅交錯，也不知道是害羞還是生氣，但更讓殤不患訝異的是樂師直到與他們會合前都沒喝過酒，再想想卻又不意外了。

身為男子，曾作為樂師在酒樓為賓客歌唱，而後進宮成為嘲風手裡的鳥，在容易接觸酒的環境竟是滴酒未沾，可以想見樂師身處的環境有多險惡，又是多麼壓抑沉重。  
  
或許，正因浪巫謠不願沾染上任何污穢的矜持，才能到現在依然保持著純淨的靈魂。看樂師無措的模樣，某種柔軟的情緒讓他想開口說幾句慰問之語，樂師的琵琶便接過話語權為樂師發聲。  
  
「阿浪他不敢碰酒啊！看了那麼多喝酒出事的傢伙，加上身邊都是些邪惡的人，他怎麼敢碰呢？」  
「……抱歉，我不知道。」  
「大爺你這麼厲害，自然不知阿浪是如履薄冰，就怕哪天在宮中不明不白的啊啊啊啊啊─────」

不小心透露重要訊息的聆牙自然逃不過被重重撥弦的命運，在浪巫謠扣弦警告時，殤不患看著樂師眼裡的困窘，某個念頭自腦海裡閃過。  
  
如果，讓浪巫謠試試酒的滋味呢？  
  
如樂師所言，那路邊酒店賣的酒根本不算酒，被兌入大量清水的酒不僅沒有酒的醇厚，味道比水還難喝，用同樣的價錢都可以買上一壺味道過得去的劣酒了。而他手上的酒，自然是難得的好東西，若是能讓樂師真正意義的喝杯好酒呢？

越想越覺得可行，殤不患握著酒杯站起身，在樂師與琵琶迷惑的眼神中興奮的移動到樂師身旁坐下，他們挨得極近，是一動便會碰觸到對方的距離。也因此，浪巫謠還來不及反應過來，肩頭便被男人的臂膀一把攬住。  
  
「難得的機會，要不要試試看？」  
  
被男人的氣息籠罩，肩頭還被不請自來的大掌握住，浪巫謠瞬間紅了臉，身體本能的僵硬一瞬又放鬆。他從沒與人有如此近的距離，被殤不患用這麼親近的姿勢雖然很不習慣，但他不討厭這樣的感覺。所以，男人在他眼前詢問時，他如鸚鵡學舌般重複男人的問題。

「試試看？」  
「喝酒啊！一輩子中至少有幾次喝一杯的場合的。」  
  
毫不掩飾自己的意圖，殤不患把人攬得更緊，在樂師面前細數喝酒的理由，過於燦爛的笑容有著可疑的氣息，但樂師的注意力被男人過近的距離吸引，他眨了眨眼，聽著男人在他面前舉著酒杯滔滔不絕。  
  
「……你說擔心喝酒墮落，但你看，我喝了這酒沒事，表示酒沒問題。」  
「這裡短時間內是我們的據點，別的不說安全肯定足夠，就算我們兩個都醉了，你的琵琶夥伴只要叫嚷幾聲，天命也會趕過來。」

樂師的態度有些動搖，似懂非懂的眼神讓人想好好的帶著這個過早長大的青年認識更多，殤不患想著，望著浪巫謠的眼神有著他不自知的溫柔。  
  
「況且……我就在這裡呢！」  
  
低沉的嗓音也滲入了柔軟的情緒，他凝視著樂師精緻的眉眼，認真的以承諾驅趕樂師可能的不安。「我就在你旁邊陪著你，不會讓你墮落的。」  
  
看著樂師緩緩的垂下眼眸似乎是思考著，他也不著急，雖然說自己也是有點私心在──至少別減少他喝酒的樂趣。若是浪巫謠喝過後覺得不差，日後他也能得到一名酒友，怎麼看都划算。

浪巫謠很快便做了決定。  
  
琵琶被放在桌上，伸手接過男人手中的酒杯，樂師細細的觀察起杯中物。透明的液體看起來與水相似，聞一聞，濃郁的辛辣香氣撲鼻而來，熟悉的氣味讓他微微簇眉，但這份氣味卻慢慢的與男人身上草木之氣融合，成為男人特有的氣息環繞在身邊。  
  
他轉頭望去，便對上殤不患沉穩的目光，男人放在肩頭的掌緊了緊，鼓勵似的笑容給與無聲的支持。不再猶豫，他舉起酒杯湊至唇邊，試探性質的輕啜一口。

「唔！咳咳咳！」  
  
酒液入口，強烈的辛辣感自舌尖爆開，像是被點燃引信的鞭炮般在嘴裡連環爆炸，嗆辣的口感比他曾吃過的酸辣魚湯還強烈，浪巫謠掩著嘴咳著，本來扣著肩的掌移動到背後，沿著背脊一下一下的順過。  
  
「還好嗎？不舒服就別碰了。」  
  
殤不患撫著樂師的背幫對方順順氣，他忘了自己習慣喝烈酒，讓沒碰過酒的人接觸反而會很難受，以樂師的情況，反而是梅酒這類口感柔和的酒更適合樂師初次飲用。他擔心的問著，卻看見樂師望著他搖搖頭，在自己眼前又喝了一口，舌尖上的刺激讓樂師皺著臉，翠色雙眸溼潤了起來，雙頰也隱隱約約透出一點紅潤。

口裡還殘留著燒灼般的感受，但對諸事認真的浪巫謠而言，半途而廢不是他的風格，況且，聽到殤不患關心自己的話語，某種對抗心態作祟下，他推開打算接過酒杯的手，又是一口。  
  
咕嚕。酒液順著喉管滑入，樂師漸漸適應這酒的口感。或許是第一口的感受太過強烈，第二口雖然也是辛嗆味濃厚，但有了第一口的印象在前，口感刺激但稍能接受，而後是第三口、第四口、第五口……直到杯中液體見底，雙頰薄紅的樂師在男人面前舉起酒杯，好看的唇吐出直白的關鍵詞。  
  
「酒。」  
「你還要？真的可以？」  
  
殤不患詫異的視線從眼前的空酒杯、塗上指彩的手、紅底金絲的衣袖、白裡透紅的臉龐、還有那雙溼潤過頭的翠玉眼，那雙眼睛裡有著純粹的堅持，他看著那雙眼的主人再次將酒杯往眼前送了送，意思不言而喻。

「好！」  
  
看浪巫謠除了臉色紅潤外沒有太多變化，殤不患拎起酒罈往樂師的杯中傾注，酒水很快續滿，他看著樂師一口一口的啜飲著，他笑了下，也為自己斟了杯酒正要喝下，一隻手便擋在他眼前握住他的手腕──他的手上還握著酒杯。  
  
「不准喝。」  
「我買的酒，我不能喝？」  
「你不准喝。」  
  
樂師又重複了一次，手腕上的力度加大，殤不患反射性的出手想讓樂師知難而退，樂師反而出手如電執意阻擋，兩人迅速交換幾招，在浪巫謠以小擒拿手奪了酒杯一飲而盡時，殤不患心中浮現不妙的預感。

「你喝了幾杯？」  
「一杯。」  
「我剛剛給你倒兩杯、搶走一杯！」  
「那就是兩杯。」  
「是三杯！二加一等於三！三！」  
  
在樂師眼前比出三根手指，殤不患晃了晃，語帶試探的詢問：「我現在有幾根手指？」  
「三根。」  
「手指很清楚嗎？」  
「很粗糙。」

問題對答如流，殤不患稍稍鬆口氣，幸好浪巫謠的意識還算清楚，他手指指著自己，問：  
  
「那我是誰？」  
「你、是誰？」  
  
樂師歪著腦袋貌似在思考，而後露出靈光一閃的神情，一開口便吐出驚人之語。  
  
「你是、壞人！」  
  
語畢，握緊的拳頭便挾帶著勁風往殤不患門面襲來，他心一驚，電光石火間偏頭閃過樂師的攻擊，單掌一揮，直接隔開第二拳的攻勢，順著樂師的招式一個反手，直接握住樂師的拳頭抵擋下來。

浪巫謠喝醉了──以掌抵拳的殤不患確定了樂師的情況。  
  
而且還把他當壞人看了。殤不患感覺得到拳上的力量逐漸增強，且是沒有運轉內勁的前提下。姿勢關係他擋得不順手，竟是在這場力量的攻防中逐漸落於下風。不再堅持力量比拼，反手一掌拍開拳頭，殤不患第二掌揮出，趁著浪巫謠反射性回防門戶時退開幾步。  
  
「……嗝。」  
  
拉開距離，殤不患打量著眼前佇立在桌旁的樂師，銀白色的月光裡，樂師焰色髮辮柔軟的垂掛在肩上，細碎的髮絲散在額前，若隱若現的潮紅顏色襯得本就出塵的相貌更加動人，月下美人的姿態看起來是秀色可餐──如果把小小的酒嗝忽略不計的話。

就算長得好看也不能掩蓋他喝醉的事實。樂師的身體輕輕搖晃著，翠玉似的眼眸籠上一層水霧，看起來是如此柔弱不勝負荷的姿態，但殤不患不敢大意，因為樂師的手輕輕扶著石桌桌緣，咔嚓一聲便輕易的捻下一塊桌面，像是平日掰開燒餅般輕而易舉。  
  
「嗝……饅頭？」  
  
內在根本是哪裡來的野生動物吧！一滴冷汗悄悄的自額角冒了出來，殤不患緊緊盯著樂師，後者困惑的看著手上的石塊，好奇的伸出手指捻了捻，幾顆碎石便從裂痕處剝落，喀啦喀啦的掉得一地都是。

若是讓樂師往自己手上也來這麼一下……殤不患不敢去想後果，他寧可樂師喝醉後大吵大鬧，也不要這種看似乖巧實則移動式兵器的狀態。  
  
「石頭跟饅頭差太多了……」  
  
男人嘟囔的聲音吸引聽覺靈敏的樂師，翠綠的視線從手上的石塊緩緩上移，直到對上褐色的眼。浪巫謠微微一笑，戴著義甲的手指抬起，筆直的指著殤不患宣告。  
  
「你，是壞人！」  
  
話音剛落，樂師足下一點，往男人方向迅速出手，男人早有防備，屈膝擊向樂師的肘關節，雙手擒住樂師的手向後反甩，一口氣把人往庭院空地處摔去，樂師的雙腿反射性的纏上男人的手臂，腰桿一扭，直接用腿腳將男人往地上摔。

砰砰！兩人同時摔到地上，不約而同的雙掌撐地，樂師的腳與男人的腳相互踢擊，兩人本就武功高強，勢均力敵的情況下，遭殃的便是周遭環境。殤不患閃過迎面而來的一腳，看著地上被樂師強力的一腳劈出一個大洞，足尖一點，翻身便接過凌空的酒罈子──他的酒還沒喝完呢！  
  
「喂！這罈有點貴啊！」  
  
捧著酒罈左閃右躲，殤不患往樂師方向一腳踢起石凳，他想著石凳笨重，總能阻擋樂師一段，但樂師動作迅速，手掌做出爪型一撫一帶，直接將石凳抓在手上往男人方向砸去。

砰隆！石凳在兩步外的位置碎開，殤不患運起氣勁震開飛濺的石屑與飄揚的粉塵，樂師的拳頭再次往身上招呼，他單手與樂師雙拳對招擋得左支右黜，眼角餘光瞥見紅底金漆的樂器，他毫不猶豫的彎身握住琴頸，一腳掃向樂師，逼得樂師只能向後連退數步。  
  
「喂！琵琶……聆牙是吧！」殤不患一腳踩在竹籬前做出預備姿勢，隨時做好繼續戰鬥的準備，「你家主人喝醉怎麼跟別人不一樣？」  
「你問琵琶，琵琶問誰？」  
「你不是跟浪巫謠相處最久的嗎？」  
「我也是第一次知道阿浪會喝醉啊！」  
「他喝醉後的力氣有這麼大嗎？」  
「阿浪的力氣本來就很大啊！」  
「那他為什麼說我是壞人？」

琵琶語氣充滿委屈，覺得人類的問題非常為難他一把普通的樂器，「我也不懂，阿浪說你是大概就是吧？」  
「他到底是把我看成什麼啊！嘖。」  
  
往旁一躲，男人在手上有琵琶跟酒罈的前提下閃過從天而降的石凳子，伴隨著轟隆巨響，本來扎得結實的竹籬笆頓時粉身碎骨。在飛揚的粉塵中，那抹紅色身影看起來是如此搶眼，讓人目不轉睛。  
  
「嗝。」  
  
樂師打著酒嗝，半眯著眼站在原地，從臉龐到耳根都是艷紅的色澤，不穩的身軀像是下一秒就要跌倒，浪巫謠望向殤不患的方向呵呵一笑，搖搖晃晃的往殤不患方向走去。

「我說，現在該怎麼辦？」  
  
有顧忌的情況下，怎麼做都無法放開手腳。殤不患舉起手上琵琶問著，有靈性的樂器眼珠子轉了轉，給了個不太具體的策略。  
  
「只好讓阿浪睡著吧！大爺靠你了，加油～」  
「你說得輕巧啊！蛤！」  
  
隨著距離逐漸縮短，樂師腳步越來越快，焰紅髮辮在空中畫出柔軟的弧度，浪巫謠伸掌往殤不患胸前拍去，挾帶勁風的掌力勢頭驚人，殤不患運起內力，一手一個將手裡的琵琶與酒罈先後擲出，琵琶落在樹梢上、酒罈穩穩的卡在枝椏間端坐，而後一掌拍向浪巫謠，直接以力消力化掉危機。

武者喝醉總有幾個會發酒瘋，但受醉酒影響，毫無章法的招式與綿軟無力的拳腳使得威力大減，讓場面控制在可以收拾的範圍。但浪巫謠不一樣，醉酒解放了他的限制，經年累月的武學基礎在無意識的狀態下以本能施展，比他清醒時還危險！殤不患豎起手臂擋掉樂師的側踢，出手不再遲疑。  
  
「可能有點痛，抱歉啦！」  
  
要在浪巫謠唱歌之前讓他睡著！確定方針後，殤不患反手握住樂師的膝窩向反方向摔去。雖然說一開始是他慫恿浪巫謠喝酒的，但浪巫謠一句壞人便對他攻擊，既要顧慮自己出手會不會傷到樂師、又要小心自己好不容易買的好酒別被樂師一拳毀掉、還要不斷抵擋樂師火力十足的攻勢，種種累積讓殤不患的耐心也到達極限。

瞻前顧後到底是為了誰啊！殤不患抬腳踢開樂師的腳憤憤的想著，抱怨的話語隨著手刀劈來。  
  
「你說清楚！我哪裡壞！」  
「你偷喝，壞！」  
  
雙掌接住男人的手刀，溼潤的玉色雙眸隱含滿滿的控訴，浪巫謠反駁著，雙掌向旁一錯，順勢抬膝往男人腹部使出膝擊。  
  
「我沒偷喝！這不算！」  
「你不聽話，壞！」  
  
別計較別計較，浪巫謠喝醉了。男人在心中重複提醒自己樂師的情況。大風大浪都見過，身為一個成熟的大人就大人有大量……做不到！早已習慣世間對他大惡人的評價，卻沒想到同樣的話從浪巫謠口中說出時，他會聽得非常不爽！

毫無緣由的，他就是不想要從浪巫謠口中聽到任何負面評價，無論對方是否喝醉。  
  
擋在腹前接住樂師的膝擊，殤不患腳上蓄勁往前踢去，樂師迅速收回腳，雙手握住男人手臂做為支撐，整個人迅速往空中翻過，但男人出手迅捷，踢出去的腿腳如鐘擺似的向後踢，一腳踢開樂師的腳，一手握著樂師的手腕向下拽。  
  
「我是獨立的大人，不用聽話！」  
「而且很固執，說了都不聽！」  
「聽跟做是不一樣的！」  
  
兩人的拳腳攻勢越發凌厲，四周物事受兩人影響倒的倒、垮的垮，卡在樹上的聆牙提心吊膽的看著兩個人類打架，幸虧男人將琵琶與酒拋到較遠的位置，讓琵琶能在視野遼闊的位置了解最新動態。只見兩人同時出掌，雙掌相抵，一時間難分軒輊。

「明明這麼壞……」  
「就說不──」  
「但我不討厭。」  
  
峰迴路轉的話語讓殤不患怔愣了下，瞬間的分神讓樂師抓住機會，懷裡撞入一團溫暖，他低頭，便看見焰髮的美麗樂師把腦袋倚靠在他的胸膛上，翠綠的雙眼直勾勾的看著他。  
  
「嘿嘿，」樂師抱緊殤不患，露出了有些傻氣的笑容，「抓到你了！」  
「喂！你──」  
「不是『喂』，是巫謠！」

樂師糾正男人的用詞，鼓著臉的模樣讓樂師看起來有些孩子氣，「是巫謠！」  
「好！巫謠，為什麼抓我？」  
「你是壞人啊！」  
  
淡雅的香氣混入酒味卻意外的好聞，殤不患看著樂師安分的待在他的懷裡，一時之間不曉得該怎麼動作。但樂師沒有給男人追問的時間，扳著指頭便數落起來。  
  
「我行我素、恣意妄為，都不知道我很擔心！」  
  
我沒有。殤不患想反駁，但仔細一想，他有許多行動是想做就做，從來沒跟浪巫謠解釋過為什麼。跟天命多年的默契與跟天工詭匠多年的合作，讓他產生了不需解釋也能被理解的錯覺。

所以，那時候他站在庭院裡看著自己時，是這樣的想法嗎？殤不患想著，心裡不滿的情緒慢慢散去，另一種陌生的溫柔慢慢湧出。樂師不曉得男人的心境變化，依然自顧自的說著，仔細聽甚至還能聽出委屈的意思。  
  
「喝酒就算了，還講奇怪的歪理騙人！」  
「我、我想喝酒嘛……」  
「殤不患是大壞蛋！」  
「是是是，我是大壞蛋……」  
  
聆牙瞠目結舌的看著兩個人類，覺得這段對話怎麼跟住在村口的新婚夫婦吵架超像……啊呸呸呸，阿浪是好青年大爺是好漢子，一定是他聽太多才子佳人的說書段子才會想太多。

琵琶還在樹上煩惱，但兩個人類只注意對方的一舉一動，更正確的說，是殤不患低頭聽著樂師單方面的意見表達。  
  
「不聽話、任性、還很堅持己見，就是有這麼壞！我卻覺得、很英武……」樂師的聲音越來越低落，從中便能感受到消沉的情緒。「好羨慕呢……」  
  
在殤不患以為樂師要傷心時，樂師抬頭望著自己揚唇一笑，洋洋得意的神態瞬間點亮俊秀面容，讓人目不轉睛。  
  
「沒關係，我抓到你了。」  
  
白皙的手指撫上下顎，浪巫謠像是發現新奇事物般的探索著，手指沿著臉部線條向上攀爬，最後變成單手捧著男人臉龐的姿勢，他近距離的觀察著男人，呵呵傻笑。

溫潤的手覆在臉上，殤不患看著眼前的樂師露出單純的笑容，溫順的模樣與先前激烈的攻勢有天壤之別，他握住樂師捧在臉上的手，心中的疑問化做語言表達。  
  
「既然你不討厭，那為什麼還要抓我？」  
「你是壞人！壞人要抓起來！」  
「現在你抓到了。」  
「對啊！」  
「抓到我之後，你想做什麼？」  
  
語調輕鬆的問著樂師，殤不患很好奇為了抓到自己而大動干戈的人，心裡面想做的是什麼？喝醉的人常會做出一些出乎意料的舉動，他想，喝醉的浪巫謠已經夠讓他意外了。

眼前突然暗了下來。  
  
樂師抬起頭，迅速的湊近男人的臉。在那份屬於樂師的香氣裡，殤不患瞪大眼睛，看著眼前極近距離的俊美面容，唇上柔軟的觸感與臉上的溫熱呼吸都讓他意識到，酒醉的樂師還有讓他更意外的時候。

  
──浪巫謠吻了他。

  
……話真的不能說太早。貼合的唇瓣有著溼潤的香氣，在他想拉開浪巫謠之前，後者主動分開雙唇，雙手捧起他的臉望著他，笑得心滿意足。

「蓋好章了。」  
  
樂師說完便無預警的往旁一倒，被男人眼明手快的圈入懷裡抱著。腦子一片混亂的看著在懷裡醉倒的樂師，殤不患不知道是該狠狠搖醒對方討個說法、還是讓對方睡著當作什麼都沒發生。  
  
他這樣算是被輕薄嗎？  
  
萬般思緒交錯，最後化為一聲複雜的長嘆，男人拉著樂師雙臂放在肩頸上將人背起，樂師自動自發的抱緊男人的頸，腦袋埋在男人寬闊的肩窩睡得安穩。面對樂師毫無防備的模樣，喬了喬姿勢讓樂師睡得安穩，殤不患騰出手往樹幹揮出一掌，琵琶與酒罈往下掉，被披風一捲帶回男人手裡。

「喂！大爺你就不能動作小心──」  
「噓！別吵！」  
  
大嗓門的抱怨被強制打斷，殤不患下巴努了努樂師的位置，用眼神示意琵琶識相點，琵琶會意，搖頭晃腦的表示知道。  
  
「今天的事，等他醒來我會跟他說的。」  
  
言下之意，就是警告琵琶注意說話的分寸，別在樂師面前加油添醋。雖然以琵琶如此為主人著想的性格，要他什麼都不說也不可能，但若是讓巫謠知道自己喝醉的行為，怕是日後對酒的厭惡難以抹滅了。

而且，喝醉的巫謠雖然讓他傷透腦筋，但他還是覺得這樣的樂師蠻可愛的。背好樂師，拿好東西，殤不患看著一片狼藉的庭院深深的嘆了口氣，船到橋頭自然直，所有事情等明天再說。他踏出庭院，在西傾的月光裡，帶著樂師回房歇息去。  
  
不管如何，等樂師醒過來後還是要確認一下，到底樂師還記得多少，又對這次喝酒有什麼感覺？如果樂師不討厭喝酒、也願意跟他繼續喝酒的話……殤不患想著，帶著些許煩惱的笑容便在臉上綻放。不過，在這之前得先帶樂師做一件重要的事。

  
──該訓練浪巫謠的酒量了。

【西幽、其一、完】


	2. 【西幽、其二】

今日輪到他守夜。  
  
浪巫謠抱著琵琶坐在石階上，抬起頭，新月高掛其中，滿天星斗如寶石般閃爍著璀璨的光，在一望無際的夜空中熠熠生輝。他仰望著人類無法觸及的景色，敬畏之情油然而生，這樣美麗的夜晚讓他想為其吟唱，但也就想想罷了。

畢竟這裡不是可以縱情高歌之處。  
  
此處為供奉三清的道觀，道觀主人與天工詭匠交好，藉由這層關係，他們得以暫時寄住觀中休整一陣。回收魔劍本就伴隨未知的風險，即使強悍如殤不患也不可避免的在拿取魔劍時被劍氣傷到，幸虧男人眼明手快的將魔劍化為濃墨寫入目錄之中，才沒讓魔劍失控暴走，造成不可挽回的憾事。  
  
受傷的人就該好好休息──他是這麼想的。豈料，男人不聽話的程度比他所想的還誇張，傷口才上好藥包紮妥當，下一刻便攬著他的肩嚷著要喝杯酒，不答應他就要偷偷摸摸的去外面喝酒去，他是真的怕男人太過亂來反而身體撐不住，只能順了他的心意。

『收回魔劍很值得慶祝啊！陪我喝吧！』  
『……別喝多。』  
『這很難啊！』  
『你想喝，我陪你喝，別喝多。』

其實在那次飲酒之後，他又陸陸續續的與殤不患一道喝酒。那次醉酒造成的破壞讓他羞恥得想找個地洞把自己埋起來，他想說碰了這次，日後就別再碰酒了，但男人在他尚未開口拒絕前便問他：你現在討厭酒嗎？  
  
討厭嗎？他想了想，對於酒還不到喜歡，但就像有的人嗜甜、有的人無辣不歡，喝下去很不習慣，但一口一口喝下去的感覺不算壞。他誠實的對男人說完心裡的感受，男人便在他眼前露出笑容，深褐色的眼裡有著滿滿的期待。  
  
對於那樣誠懇期待的眼神沒轍，當男人提出第二次、第三次喝酒的邀請時，他沒有說什麼，但默默起身的動作已經告訴男人他的選擇。雖然每次他喝得不多，但習慣喝酒後，他也漸漸能和男人小酌一場，而不像開始時才飲幾杯便醉得人事不知，造成旁人困擾。

他正想著，沉穩的腳步聲與呼吸聲自遠方逐漸接近自己，熟悉的聲音已經告訴他來人是誰。所以，當來人撩過衣袍坐在他身邊時，他轉頭，便看見男人在他眼前晃了晃酒罈，笑得開懷。  
  
「酒？」  
「不多，才一罈。」  
  
樂師尖銳的視線宛若實質刺向殤不患，那雙漂亮的翠玉眼正隱隱燃燒著某種自擔憂而來的怒火，面對這樣的目光，就算是恣意妄為的他也得敗下陣來。殤不患想著，摸摸鼻子坦承不諱。  
  
「就這罈，不會再多了。」  
  
他看著樂師本來銳利的眉眼因他的話而軟化，翠玉眼裡的憤怒逐漸被莫可奈何取代，那雙眼睛在夜色中依然耀眼，讓人不由自主的想看更多。白皙的手掌帶著不容拒絕的意味伸到他眼前，他將酒罈放在樂師手裡交給對方後，自己則是從懷裡摸出一個紙包、二只酒杯。

將酒罈交給樂師，是他們最近喝酒的默契。  
  
他的臂上還有先前被劍氣傷過的痕跡，跟以往的傷勢相比，這點小傷只要上個藥、吃個飽、睡一覺也就沒事了。所以當他拉著樂師說去喝酒時，樂師那時瞠目結舌的模樣彷彿他講了什麼驚世駭俗的話。  
  
喝酒是種享受，尤其是又收回一把魔劍的當下，這種愉快的心情不是很適合飲酒慶賀嗎？但顯然樂師不這麼覺得，三言兩語間，最後樂師妥協的要求他別喝多，若他想喝，樂師會陪著喝。於是，這幾日雖然上街沽酒，但他總會將酒交到樂師手裡，讓樂師為自己斟出適量的酒水與之對飲。

對於樂師而言算是很大的讓步了。殤不患一手握著一只空酒杯湊到樂師面前，樂師提起酒罈斟滿兩杯後將酒罈放在身邊，伸手接過其中一只酒杯，確認樂師拿好後，他舉起酒杯與樂師的酒杯相碰，杯緣敲出清脆的聲響，而後一口飲盡。  
  
「呼哈────好酒！」  
「不可喝多。」  
「是是是。」  
  
放下酒杯，殤不患看著眼前樂師秀氣的啜飲著，如往常般的神色與初次喝酒時難受的模樣天差地別。打開放在膝上的紙包，毛絨絨的綠色豆莢便呈現在眼前，豆莢不僅色澤飽滿，豆子與香料的香味讓人聞著便口舌生津。他拿起一只豆莢捏開，啵的一聲，翠綠的豆子便從豆莢的縫隙探頭出來，他往嘴裡丟了一粒後，轉頭望著樂師開口。

「來，啊──」  
「啊……唔！」  
  
樂師聽話的張開嘴，瞧準時機，他拿著另一顆豆子放入樂師口中，對於自己突如其來的舉動有些嚇到，樂師單手捂著嘴咀嚼兩下，而後，像是發現新奇事物般的睜大眼睛，望著男人的眼神有著驚喜與好奇。  
  
「這是鹽水煮毛豆。」  
「毛豆？」  
「你看，豆莢毛絨絨的，對吧？」  
「嗯。」  
「路邊攤賣的小菜，適合配酒。」

看著樂師露出恍然大悟的神色，殤不患微微一笑，說話的口氣便得意了起來，「怎麼樣，好吃吧！」  
「好吃。」  
「剝給你吃，來。」  
「我、我可以自己來。」  
「但你要幫我顧酒，還要抱著琵琶，很不方便吧？」

他說得誠懇，事實上也有一些自己的私心作祟。自從那次喝酒讓樂師醉到破壞庭院之後，他考慮過若是樂師因此而厭惡酒，那就在樂師看不見的地方小酌幾杯就好。所以，當他問樂師是否討厭酒時，連他自己也不懂為何緊張了起來。  
  
然後，樂師發自內心的坦率回答讓他鬆了口氣。不討厭喝酒的話，若是適度的引導樂師飲酒的方法，既能讓樂師享受喝酒的快樂，他的長期酒友也有著落了──天工詭匠這老爺子年紀有了可不能隨便碰酒、天命酒量雖然不差，女兒身的她也不好半夜與之縱飲。在那之後，當他對樂師提出喝酒的邀請時，樂師雖然沒說什麼，但起身走向他的動作已是再明確不過的回答。

樂師還不懂如何喝酒才不會造成身體負擔──那次醉酒除了庭院被破壞，樂師隔天早晨頭痛欲裂的難受模樣亦讓他有些內疚。但他了解酒，知道怎麼喝才能享受酒又不傷身，他可以做的，就是教浪巫謠如何喝酒。例如喝酒的份量、例如酒水的品質、例如下酒菜的搭配。  
  
對不常喝酒的人來說，先吃點食物墊肚子再喝酒，可以在喝酒的時候不會因為酒水入腹而難過，也不會寥寥幾杯便醉得難受。他這麼的打算著，也想著若是下酒菜跟酒搭配得宜，說不定還能間接讓樂師的酒量練起來，但沒想到樂師對琳琅滿目的下酒菜充滿興趣，邊吃菜邊配酒，聊著聊著，他們就把一壺酒喝完了。

就這樣，他帶著樂師坐在路邊的小酒攤子，叫一壺酒、點一盤下酒菜，兩個人就這樣有一搭沒一搭的閒聊中一邊喝酒、一邊吃著下酒菜。第一次看見作為下酒菜的炒花生時，樂師對於有專門配酒吃的菜感到不可思議，甚至問了「如果用餛飩配酒會好吃嗎？」的可愛問題。  
  
原來巫謠喜歡餛飩啊！心裡暗暗記住樂師的喜好，他笑著跟樂師分享他喝酒的感受、對於下酒菜的選擇，樂師總是專注的聆聽。有時樂師正吃著食物無暇回話，樂師的琵琶就會適時的作為代言人回覆。看樂師小口小口的吃著花生，細細咀嚼的模樣看起來是那麼珍惜食物，總會讓他看得胃口大開，不知不覺就又點了燒餅等麵食搭配了。

這頓酒他往往喝得不多，因為樂師吃著食物的模樣總讓他看得目不轉睛。樂師執筷的姿勢優美、夾著花生送入嘴裡的動作細膩，品嚐到好吃的食物時不甚明顯的愉快表情，都讓他想向浪巫謠分享更多。  
  
就是這樣珍惜食物的人，卻在需要徒手剝取的食物上敗下陣來──上次吃到炒葵花子時，樂師用筷子整整奮鬥兩柱香也掰不開葵花子殼，最後是他兩指一捏去殼後直接喂樂師作結。樂師當時驚訝與呆愣的神情讓他覺得有些可愛，回過神來，他已經將一盤葵花子放在手邊去殼，順理成章的喂著樂師了。

看巫謠吃得津津有味，雙頰微微鼓起的模樣，老實說很有成就感，即使樂師覺得不好意思而出言婉拒時，他嘴上說好，下一次喝酒還是照喂不誤。殤不患麻利的剝開毛豆殼，瑩綠的豆子便落入掌心，在昏暗的月光裡散發出樸實的香氣，他溫和的望著樂師，帶著鬍渣的下顎往琵琶方向努了努。  
  
「而且，你不會用碰過食物的手抱著聆牙吧？」  
  
就像天命在條件允許的情況下，撫琴前必做好沐浴焚香，即使條件嚴苛，她也會盡可能的以慎重的態度彈琴。對於同樣是樂師的浪巫謠來說，面對琵琶的慎重只多不少，他不只一次看到樂師仔細以布巾擦拭手指後才撥弦、也看過樂師握過雞腿的手直到用皂角清洗並以布巾擦乾前，完全沒碰過琵琶一絲一毫。

現在樂師的懷裡抱著琵琶，手上握著酒杯，另一手正拿著開封的酒罈準備為他的空酒杯斟些酒，不論怎麼看，都不像是樂師說的「可以自己來」的程度。似乎是被他說中事實，樂師為難的看看他手裡的豆子、又看看自己手上的酒杯酒罈，一時之間難以下決定。  
  
浪巫謠確實陷入兩難的抉擇中。  
  
他對於需要徒手剝殼的食物總是不得要領。上次的炒葵花子聞起來頗香，肚子也有些餓的他直接夾起來打算塞入口裡，馬上被男人出聲提醒得去殼後食用。當時，他觀察著男人捨去筷子不用，拇指與食指一捏一擠，深色帶條紋的硬殼便從男人手裡分開，露出葵花子的內裡籽肉拋入嘴裡。男人的吃相豪邁，但明明手邊有筷子怎麼不使用呢？不想弄得手指髒兮兮的情況下，他拿著筷子，跟盤子裡的葵花子奮戰著。

誰知小小的葵花子滑溜得很，筷尖一戳便彈開，他忙著與葵花子進行盤面上的追逐戰，聽見男人的呼喚本能的轉頭，去殼的葵花子便被男人以迅雷不及掩耳的速度塞入口裡。比起舌尖的美味鹹香，他更訝異男人竟是直接剝了喂他吃，偏偏像是不讓他有反駁的機會，剝好殼的葵花子一顆又一顆的被喂入嘴裡，他到後來變成張口就吃、吃完張口，簡直是將他當作嗷嗷待哺的幼兒。  
  
現在也是，知道他對於樂器的慎重是不會允許自己以不乾淨的手撫弦，看著男人好整以暇的模樣，浪巫謠還沒想到怎麼說，他懷裡的琵琶了解主人心意般向男人發聲：「阿浪不喜歡你把他當小孩子啦！」  
「我沒把他當孩子啊？」  
「可是你想喂阿浪！」  
「巫謠現在要抱著你還要倒酒，我當然要喂他吃點好吃的啊！」

男人講得理所當然，看樂師的神情有些鬆動，靈光乍現，心裡的打算便脫口而出：「若你覺得不好意思，正好我沒辦法拿酒杯，你能喂我喝酒便是互相幫忙了。」  
  
男人考慮得面面俱到，連他不想麻煩人的心思也推敲出幾分。除去自己本身的難為情外，這項提議確實解決樂師對於吃的不順手，況且，男人現在雙手忙著剝取毛豆，確實沒有空閒的手可以拿取酒杯。沉吟半晌，樂師將美麗的臉龐轉向男人，形狀優美的紅唇微微開啟，讓男人捻起豆子一顆一顆的喂入口裡。

晚風輕拂，帶來一絲清涼。坐在石階上的兩人靜靜的吃著毛豆、喝著酒水。殤不患手上動作不停，剝開的豆子有時喂幾顆給浪巫謠、有時往自己嘴裡拋進去一口咬碎。在他口渴想喝點酒時，酒杯便適時的湊到嘴邊，除了不能一口痛快喝乾讓他有點扼腕外，竟是難以言喻的舒心。  
  
這也是他近來喜歡與浪巫謠喝酒的原因。與樂師喝酒不用想著要如何交談，不用想著自己的行為是否影響他人。他想聊天時，不多話的樂師總能很快了解他想說的，言簡意賅的字句裡是給他的回應與樂師的看法；他想品味口裡美酒時，樂師只是好奇的看他一會兒，便靜靜的做自己的事。

唯一不變的是只有他們二人喝酒時的靜謐氛圍，不用刻意交談也能交流的時光，不曉得巫謠是否也跟他一樣，能享受這份喝酒的愜意？  
  
偏頭，他看著樂師執起酒杯啜了幾口，低垂的雙眼望著杯中酒水有些出神，長長的赭黑睫羽顫動著，與眼角一抹桃紅搭配出某種艷麗風情，但那雙翠玉卻又清澈直接，兩相結合下讓樂師呈現出純粹的美。似乎是感受到他的視線，浪巫謠轉頭望著他，眼裡的疑問顯而易見。

「現在會喝酒了呢！」  
  
他的感慨有種吾家有兒初長成的不易與滿足，樂師歪了歪頭，似乎不太理解他的話。對這樣的困惑失笑，殤不患又剝了一只豆莢，幾顆豆子滾入掌心，他拿了兩顆喂入樂師主動張開的口裡，剩下的一併掃入嘴裡咀嚼。吃著豆子，他的目光落在樂師手上的酒杯，直接跟樂師說得更明白些。  
  
「我在說酒量。」  
  
白皙的手、紫紅的指、黝黑的杯，平凡無奇的器物在樂師的手裡便與眾不同起來，殤不患看著樂師握著酒杯遞向他似懂非懂的模樣，他配合樂師的動作湊近酒杯喝了幾口，抬起頭笑得豪邁。

「你現在能與我喝一場了呢！」  
「若是這樣喝的話，確實。」  
  
浪巫謠明瞭的點點頭，對於男人的看法表示贊同。的確，在這段喝酒的過程中，男人將他的經驗傾囊相授，用輕鬆自在的閒聊方式說著酒的話題，淺白的內容細細聽來有男人在江湖裡的體悟，對於自小生長於雪山之上、後來進入酒店駐唱、入宮吟歌的他而言，男人在他眼前揭開一個陌生卻璀璨的風景，讓他感受到天外有天的寬廣。

不過，浪巫謠對於自己的酒量有自知之明，若是喝著酒、配著小菜，以隨性的步調與男人閒聊，他有把握離開酒桌時神智清明且步履穩健。可喝酒也不是只有這種溫吞的方式，如果像路邊酒攤的俠客一般，直接以罈作碗，大口飲酒、大口嚼肉，飲酒如飲水般的與人吆喝划拳比拼酒量，他大概會像上次一樣醉得人事不知吧？浪巫謠想著，對於酒的迷惑便毫無預期的自心頭湧上。  
  
低頭看著杯中清澈的液體，醇厚的酒香顯示杯中物的特性，浪巫謠握著杯子陷入沉思的模樣引起殤不患的注意，男人以肩輕輕碰撞著樂師的肩，觸碰的感覺拉回樂師的注意力，浪巫謠對上殤不患那雙沉穩的眼，心裡的不解便脫口而出。

「所以，為什麼是酒呢？」  
「想到什麼了？」  
「有些想不明白的事。」  
「說說看？」  
「我不懂酒。」  
  
看著殤不患詫異的眼神，浪巫謠又重複了一次：「我喝了酒，但我不懂酒。」  
  
直覺明白樂師所說的不懂酒並非流於表面的酒水知識，殤不患停下手裡剝毛豆殼的動作，望向樂師等待下文。男人洗耳恭聽的架勢看起來有些隨性，但這份隨性卻恰當的給與樂師足夠的尊重，浪巫謠慢慢的開口，用言語梳理心裡的感覺。

「我本來認為，我是懂酒的。但喝著喝著，我開始不懂了。」  
  
舉起酒杯，他仰起頭一口飲盡，浪巫謠拎起酒罈又為自己斟滿一杯，有別於先前的飲酒節奏讓他雙頰浮現紅暈，他斟酌著用詞，試圖以更明確的言語將心中疑問傳遞給男人知曉。  
  
「一開始覺得酒會引來惡事，後來飲了酒，稍稍明白酒後的脫序行為從何而來。」  
  
他凝視著手裡酒杯，酒香四溢的杯中物在男人眼中是普通的，但在早前的他眼中，是邪惡的。所以那時他才會對殤不患飲酒如此在意，但嚐過酒後，他發現他還是他，沒有因為喝酒而做出種種惡事，走向墮落荒唐的道路。

可是，沒有墮落不代表沒有給他人添麻煩，他對當時的印象有些模糊，只能從男人的口裡與琵琶的附合裡還原當時的情況，平鋪直述的背後是各種旁人不解的意外行徑，連身為當事人的他都感到離奇。  
  
「但我不明白，為什麼還是有那麼多人想碰酒呢？」  
  
到那裡都不乏有喝酒失常的人，明知會失常卻繼續喝酒，在他眼裡看來很匪夷所思。浪巫謠順手執起酒杯喝酒潤潤喉，剛放下還有七分滿的酒杯，一隻帶繭的手便握了上來，他側頭看過去，正好將殤不患從詫異到理解的神情盡收眼底。

「我曾說過，酒於我而言與茶無異。」  
  
看著樂師點頭，殤不患續道：「在極北之地，軍隊裡的兵士有飲酒取暖的習慣，對他們而言，喝酒如喝水般自然。」  
「在平民百姓家中，每逢喜事必有酒席，對他們而言，喝酒便是分享喜悅的方法。」  
「有的人高興時喝酒、有的人難過時喝酒；有的人喝得多、有的人喝得少。人們懷抱什麼樣的目的、什麼樣的心情飲酒，自然會帶來不同的飲酒結果了。」  
  
殤不患迅速靠近樂師，直接在樂師的面前就著樂師的手一口飲盡杯中酒，他暢快的吁口氣，為樂師的疑問下了個總結。  
  
「不論如何，做出選擇的是人，酒就是酒。」

──做出選擇的是人。  
  
男人的話令他豁然開朗，既然選擇喝酒，喝酒後的後果也是選擇的結果。就像自己這不祥之劍，決定握住劍柄時，也一併選擇用魔性挑戰世間的道路。酒只是飲料，關鍵是選擇飲酒的人。浪巫謠想著，唇角輕輕揚起，釋懷的笑容便浮現在臉上。  
  
不經意的瞧向男人，英武不凡的側臉充滿男子氣概，深褐色的眼神隱隱有銳利的光，長著鬍渣的下顎看起來有些落魄，但恰巧是這份不修邊幅，反而構成獨屬男人的個人魅力。浪巫謠看著男人嚼著豆子的模樣，彷彿看見那天，男人坐在月光之下自斟自飲的瀟灑姿態。

若是能像殤不患一樣，灑脫的面對世間……  
  
咚咚！  
  
在男人身邊，心跳總是不自覺的加快，隨著心跳而來的還有陌生的喜悅。浪巫謠斟了杯酒交給男人，看著男人豪邁的飲酒，驀地明白了這份隨男人起伏的情感是從何而來──在那之前，他還無法理解為何與男人相處時，他的心如高昂的樂音直衝雲霄。  
  
「……原來、如此。」  
  
原來他對他不僅僅是嚮往。想通了關鍵，浪巫謠為自己斟了杯酒仰首一口飲盡，熱燙感伴隨微微暈眩的感覺漫延全身，他想要再更靠近些，靠近那個自在喝酒、隨心肆意的男人。

於是，殤不患望向樂師時，他不知不覺的停下手裡動作，落在樂師身上的目光再也移不開。  
  
只見樂師彷彿明瞭了什麼，眼裡的疑惑如霧般散去，堅定的意志在那雙翠玉的眼裡展露無疑，本就俊逸出塵的相貌染上溫和的笑意，襯得樂師越發耀眼。他很少看到樂師明顯的笑容，一時之間看得入迷。察覺到男人坦率直接的視線，浪巫謠有些受不住的側了側頭，想迴避男人這太過露骨的注視，但容易害羞的樂師不僅是雙頰透出粉暈，連耳根都爬上一抹桃紅。  
  
仔細一看，巫謠長得真俊啊！殤不患看著樂師強自鎮定卻掩不住的羞澀，玩心大起的他乾脆把裝著毛豆的紙包草草捲起往旁一擺，雙手隨意的在袍服下擺擦了擦，便一手攬了樂師的肩，整張臉往樂師眼前湊近。

這下，樂師白皙的臉龐以肉眼可見的速度通紅起來，男人英武的臉龐猝不及防的靠近，浪巫謠心裡一驚，反射性的拿起酒杯堵上男人的嘴，希望酒水能為他阻一阻男人，卻發現自己不僅拿了只空酒杯，甚至手上的酒杯也不是男人的酒杯，而是他的。  
  
「……巫謠，杯子空了。」  
  
男人眼神很無辜，話語因為嘴邊的酒杯而含糊不清，即使如此也讓浪巫謠覺得很難為情，與男人的距離近得能感受到對方的呼吸，在明白心思的此刻，男人的一舉一動彷彿帶上某種曖昧的色彩，讓他有些手足無措。他心慌意亂的點點頭，移開酒杯、拿起酒罈、倒滿酒杯，然後直接一口喝下。

酒水的微辣感在喉嚨流竄，直到快喝完時才意識到，自己喝的位置正巧是男人碰過的地方，一時驚嚇的他忍不住嗆咳了起來，被男人拍著背順氣。  
  
「還好嗎？」  
  
才不好。在男人面前連連失態，腦袋有些昏沉的當下，他反射性的想這麼回嘴，話語到了口邊被他即時嚥了下去。浪巫謠感覺到某種任性的情緒在發酵，且正要脫離自己的掌握。他手指摸索到男人的酒杯，趕緊斟了杯酒塞到男人手裡，便側過身不再看向男人。

不可以這樣對不患耍脾氣。浪巫謠暗暗的提醒自己，沉重的暈眩感直接向他襲來，在混雜的意識裡想向男人做些什麼的衝動正呼之欲出。男人溫熱的手掌一下一下的拍著背，穩定的節奏帶來安心的感受，在昏昏沉沉的意識中越發明顯。不患的手好舒服，不曉得不患的懷抱是不是也如他的手般溫暖？  
  
被自己一閃而過的念頭驚到，浪巫謠覺得更加無地自容，他是怎麼了？怎麼會對不患轉著寡廉鮮恥的念頭呢？

「你……生氣了？」  
  
殤不患看著樂師側過身子的動作，試探的問了句。他是真的覺得方才的樂師反應很可愛，所以才起了逗弄之心。豈料，樂師聽完他的問題後，身子一扭擺脫掉男人輕拍背部的掌，不再搭理。對浪巫謠來說，他現在對男人有些越界的想法，還是先迴避的好；但在殤不患看來，反倒是樂師氣到不願理睬自己的意思，連背都不給拍了。  
  
糟糕，巫謠生氣了！殤不患看了看樂師絳紅的背影、又看了看自己前一刻輕拍背脊的手，有些侷促的抓了抓頭，懊惱的眼神落在樂師背上柔軟的髮辮，一時之間想不出該怎麼說才能讓樂師回頭看看自己。

他早該想到，樂師性格認真，又是個容易害羞的人，他這樣大剌剌的與樂師開玩笑，怕是讓對方產生惱怒的心情，思及此，殤不患趕緊向樂師表達心裡的歉意。  
  
「抱歉，沒考慮到你的感受。」看著樂師背對自己沒有回應，清冷的背影讓殤不患歉意更盛，雙手合十低頭道歉。  
  
「是我不對，下次我會注意的，真的！」  
  
不患明明就沒錯，為什麼要道歉呢？浪巫謠模糊的想著，帶著高熱的暈眩感更加明顯。好奇怪，天空怎麼歪歪的？酒罈怎麼變成五個？他努力挺直著背端坐著，但不僅感官變得遲鈍，在內心深處，某種他不明白的躁動越發明顯。

「巫謠，是我不好，轉過來吧？」看樂師不為所動的模樣恐怕是氣到了，殤不患心裡後悔，喚著樂師的聲音有著他沒察覺的溫柔，「讓我，看看你。」  
  
樂師沒有依殤不患所言轉身。但樂師的琵琶知道主人不為所動的原因，聆牙看著樂師雙頰酡紅、眼神在清醒與迷濛間徘徊，身體微微晃動又坐得筆直，抱著琵琶的雙手無意識的收緊，看起來像是在掙扎著什麼。  
  
周圍的聲音紛雜混亂，跟眼前的景色一樣看不清楚，浪巫謠想要想清楚是為什麼，卻發現思考本身竟是如此吃力，在嘈雜的聲音裡，唯一聽得見的是男人與琵琶的對話。

「阿浪，你不舒服嗎？」這是聆牙的聲音，是充滿疑問的聲音。  
  
「不舒服怎麼不早說，巫謠，讓我看看！」這是不患的聲音，是用生氣來包裹擔心的聲音。  
  
「唔──阿浪好像動不了？」  
「你這麼重，巫謠會不舒服。」  
「沒禮貌！我是優良的好琵琶！」  
  
我沒事──他想這樣回覆，但他的身體無法回應他的心意，沉重的不僅是思考還有話語。他聽著男人與琵琶又交談了幾句後，肩膀被熟悉的大掌扣住，男人沉穩的氣息籠罩下來，那份安心感讓他順從的鬆開雙手，任由男人將抱在懷裡的樂器挪開。在他疑惑男人為什麼要拿走聆牙時，臉龐就被熟悉的大掌捧住，溫和而不容拒絕的扳了過去。

看見男人又是生氣又是擔憂的神情，浪巫謠彷彿聽見某種機關開啟的聲音，內心的躁動如潰堤的川流傾瀉而出，淹沒他所剩無幾的理智。  
  
後來的事只剩下模糊的印象，但對殤不患而言是記憶猶新。  
  
樂師的固執讓殤不患又氣又憂。氣的是明明都是夥伴了，巫謠不舒服卻什麼都不跟他說；憂的是在他不知道的時候，巫謠到底忍著不舒服忍了多久。他知道自己言詞有些粗魯，但他想快點確定浪巫謠的情況，越快越好。  
  
樂師不想給人添麻煩的個性總讓他百感交集，對於樂師的獨立他是既感到欣慰卻又心疼不已。他想，或許他對浪巫謠還不夠細心，但他暫時不想思考為什麼對樂師如此在意。看樂師身子軟綿綿的倚在琵琶上，他看著都難受，乾脆跟樂師懷裡的琵琶商量起來。

「聆牙，我要把你放旁邊了。」  
「為什麼？我是好琵琶耶！」  
「巫謠不舒服嘛！你可是優良的琵琶，就暫時讓巫謠歇一會兒？」  
「唔、好吧！真拿你沒辦法咧！」  
  
獲得聆牙首肯，殤不患握住樂師的肩頭把人自後方攬住，臂彎裡的樂師身子單薄，偏熱的體溫隔著布料傳過來，他伸手輕碰樂師緊抱的雙臂示意放鬆，趁著樂師鬆開聆牙的時候，握住琴頸從樂師懷裡挪開往旁擱置，帶繭的指掌自然而然的捧起樂師的臉，輕輕的扳過來。

當眼神迷濛、雙頰嫣紅的樂師看著他露出天真的笑容時，殤不患心裡一凜，還沒來得及細想樂師是何時有了醉意，樂師便一把握住他的手腕，整個人直接往他身上撞去。他反射性的出手，雙手一拖一帶，直接反客為主扣住樂師的雙手，順著樂師衝撞的力道抓住樂師向後一倒──  
  
巫謠又喝醉啦！殤不患半躺在石階上，以雙掌相抵的姿勢與身上的浪巫謠僵持。醉酒的樂師力量奇大無比，他的姿勢也不好施力，被全面壓制是遲早的事。想到樂師上次喝醉時的情況，情急之下殤不患直接對樂師喊道：  
  
「等一下！我受傷啦！」  
  
樂師的動作彷彿按下時間暫停的機關，趁著樂師歪著頭、停下動作思考的時間，殤不患趕緊再補充幾句表示自己是個傷患，加深言語的可信度。

「我受傷了，我好痛喔！」  
  
平板的語氣與疼痛的表現相差甚遠，毫無演技可言，但對於全心全意相信男人的樂師來說已經足夠。身上樂師慢慢鬆開雙手，在殤不患放下心來跟著放開雙手門戶大開之際，下一瞬，樂師整個人以迅雷不及掩耳的速度撲向殤不患。  
  
這下來不及啦！在殤不患以為這次他要變成樂師手上捏碎的石頭屑屑、半放棄般的準備接受接下來的攻擊時，樂師伸出雙手，以生澀但輕柔的力道抱住男人，而後，胸膛上傳來某種溫暖的重量，他好一會兒才意識到，樂師將他華麗的焰色腦袋枕了上來。

「……有陽光的味道。」  
  
樂師發出滿足的嘆息。殤不患低下頭，便看見樂師美麗的臉龐露出稚氣的微笑，焰色腦袋在胸膛上拱了拱，抬頭對上男人深褐色的雙眸時，害羞似的把臉埋回自己懷裡。  
  
啊？變化來得太快令他有些摸不著頭緒，殤不患看著樂師抱著他一動也不動，撐起上身調整姿勢，乾脆讓樂師抱個過癮，雖然兩個男人抱在一起不太常見，但喝醉的人就不要計較太多──他正想著，懷裡樂師便抬起頭，濕潤的翠眼對上他，純真的笑容在俊美的臉上綻放。

「不患，好溫暖。」  
「我？溫暖？」  
「溫暖！」  
「外面很冷？」  
「不冷！」  
「可是你說我溫暖，不就是因為你覺得冷？」  
「不是！」  
「所以說我聽不懂啦！」  
「不患，溫暖。」  
  
樂師不厭其煩的再重申，眼裡的堅持讓殤不患有些沒轍，只見樂師強調完後直接把臉埋回去，帶著重量的溫熱氣息讓他有些哭笑不得，他伸出手試探性質的碰觸樂師的耳廓，樂師整個人縮了縮，把臉埋在他懷裡不肯抬頭。

呃、所以現在是怎麼回事啊？面對樂師掩耳盜鈴似的模樣，殤不患極其自然的摸了摸樂師的後腦，豔橘色的髮絲落在手上的觸感很好，他又摸了幾把才依依不捨的放開，直接問出他的疑問。  
  
「所以，你剛才想做什麼？」  
「……抱抱。」  
  
樂師雙臂圈緊了些，聲音悶在衣服裡不太清楚，但也足夠讓他明白了。想到方才樂師來勢洶洶的衝過來竟是為了一個擁抱，殤不患覺得自己快被氣笑了。

「為什麼不早說？」  
「不患沒有問！」  
「你還有理嗎？蛤！」  
  
面對樂師理直氣壯的回應，男人氣得直接把樂師的臉從身上挖出來準備教訓教訓，但對上樂師茫然又無辜的神情，有再多的怒火全都被澆熄了。或許他的怒氣很明顯，身上的樂師雖然還醉著，但問題一如往常精準無比。  
  
「……不患，生氣了。」  
「對，我生氣了。」  
「該怎麼辦？」  
「是啊，該怎麼辦？」  
  
他回覆得直白粗魯，一半是真的被氣到、另一半卻是想知道喝醉的樂師會做什麼，深褐色的眼眸注視著樂師，他想，以樂師有些孩子氣的反應，大概會很坦率的說對不起吧？

但他忘了，上次醉酒的樂師給他出乎意料的反應，這次反應自然也非他所想。他看著樂師端麗的臉龐迅速靠近，而後，唇上柔軟的觸感與帶著酒氣的呼吸讓他明白樂師的反應。

  
──浪巫謠再次吻了他。

  
  
如上次般蜻蜓點水的吻，卻讓殤不患感覺到某種隱約的躁動。他想推開樂師嚴正拒絕，但他的雙手卻違背心意般的圈住樂師的腰，放任樂師的所做所為。  
  
「……不可以的。」雙唇分開，他聲音闇啞的對樂師道。「這是、和喜歡的人才能做的事。」

在感情上，樂師心性單純直接，所以作為一個年長且涉入江湖已久的前輩，應該要傳遞正確的人際交流給樂師才是──殤不患在心裡提醒著，就看見樂師露出理所當然的神情。  
  
「我只跟不患這樣！」  
「我不是說，要跟喜歡的──」  
「我喜歡不患！」  
  
浪巫謠大聲的說，看著男人的眼神有些委屈，「我喜歡不患……這樣，不可以嗎？」  
  
不可以嗎？他得說不可以的，巫謠未來會遇到屬於他的人，這些親密之事是與那人共享的……殤不患正想好好與樂師說個分明，就見身上的樂師醉意上涌，慢慢的軟倒在他身上，被他穩穩的抱在懷裡。

巫謠醉了，那只是他的醉言不能當真。殤不患越想這樣說服自己，酒後吐真言的想法便越發清晰，他低頭看著樂師不勝酒力、在他懷裡陷入昏睡的模樣，混亂的思緒找不到出口，一時之間五味雜陳。  
  
好半晌，他抹了把臉，長長的吐出一口濁氣，直接撈起從剛才開始全程靜默的琵琶背到背上，有靈性的琵琶機關開開關關，話題全圍繞在主人身上。

「大爺，阿浪他──」  
「別讓巫謠知道。」  
「但是阿浪會問的。」  
「他問之前，我會跟他說的。」  
  
但在跟巫謠說之前，他得釐清自己的想法才是。殤不患想著，將樂師調整好姿勢打橫抱起，直接走入道觀內帶樂師休息。他低頭，樂師抱緊自己的頸酣睡著，毫無防備的模樣讓他心頭柔軟。  
  
上次是親吻、這次是告白，巫謠每一次的喝醉都帶來出人意表的舉動，偏偏他再怎麼生氣，對上那雙純真眼神總是敗下陣來。殤不患把人喬了個舒服的姿勢後，再度邁步走向樂師的廂房。

他要想清楚，想清楚他打算與浪巫謠發展成什麼樣的關係。所以，在此之前……  
  
「別再喝醉了。」殤不患低低的說著，話音隨之融入空氣中消失無蹤。

  
  
──巫謠，別在我以外的人面前喝醉了。

【西幽、其二、完】


	3. 【東離、其一】

新月如鉤。  
  
把捲殘雲送到丹翡手上後，殤不患就著微弱的月光慢慢踱回客房。雖然七殺天凌之事不算完全解決，但與故人再相逢也是件難得的事。不僅晚膳時暢快談天，用過飯後，捲殘雲興沖沖的拎著一罈好酒嚷著要與他把酒言歡。既有美酒助興，他當然是毫不客氣的架著護印師男子的頸，把人拉去庭院好好喝一頓再說。  
  
他們什麼都聊，從旅行見聞到江湖動態又到日常瑣碎，聊到最後，獨眼的護印師男子酒意上來，很快就醉倒在桌上嘟囔著。  
  
 **「大叔啊！我悄悄跟你說，我最愛我家阿翡了。」**  
  
是是是，我知道你們夫婦感情和睦。殤不患握著酒杯隨口回應，又給自己斟滿酒液慢慢品味。似乎對於男人半敷衍的態度不滿，捲殘雲突然一躍而起，帶著年輕人的火性大聲宣告。  
  
 **「別不信邪！大叔以後遇到喜歡的人就懂了！」**  
  
說完，護印師男子啪的一聲，直接醉趴在桌上呼呼大睡。他喝著酒，對於年輕人的發言啞然失笑。但埋藏的心事被這番直白話語觸動，熟悉的艷紅身影隱隱約約的浮現出來，在心上揮之不去。  
  
喜歡的人他早已遇到了，卻不敢說自己懂。踏著斑駁的樹影行走著，他想到那人也橫渡鬼歿之地來到他的身旁，什麼都沒問，就自然而然的成為他的助力。  
  
好像幾年分離的空白都不存在似的。  
  
抬頭，不遠處的客房透出的柔和橘光，殤不患僅怔愣一瞬便心下了然。穩健的步伐未受心思影響，他曲起食指往木質門框輕敲幾下，不待裡頭回應便逕自推門而入。  
  
「果然是你呢！」  
「大爺～有沒有驚喜的感覺啊？」  
「沒有驚喜還真是不好意思啊！」  
  
看見熟悉的紅裳樂師抱著琵琶、規規矩矩的端坐在桌旁調音，殤不患露出輕快的笑容反手把門關上，一面跟言靈琵琶拌嘴、一面尋了樂師身旁的空位撩起衣袍入座。一入座，上湧的酒意讓他下意識的抬手捏著眉心緩解。只聽得身邊傳來一陣細細窣窣的聲音，緊接著，他的手被人握住並翻轉，掌裡塞入一只溫熱的小木碗。  
  
「這是？」  
「醒酒湯，趁熱喝。」  
  
樂師言簡意賅的說。殤不患抬頭，才後知後覺的發現樂師將湯碗塞給他後，正將毛巾浸入裝滿熱水的臉盆後擰乾。本該在樂師懷裡的琵琶不知何時被放置在博古架上，他看著樂師在房裡來回忙碌著，不一會兒，便帶著熱呼呼的毛巾回來。  
  
喝完、還要擦擦臉才會舒服──殤不患從那雙剔透的翠玉眼裡讀出這番訊息，他噢的一聲，拿起木碗慢慢喝著湯。酸中帶點微辣的口感稍稍舒緩了醉意，他伸手接過樂師手裡的毛巾，單手一抖便往自己臉上抹了抹。溫熱的毛巾熨貼在臉上的感覺很舒服，他滿足的長嘆一聲，從臉上抹下毛巾後望著樂師便開口道謝。  
  
「阿浪，謝謝你。」  
「何須言謝？」  
  
寡言樂師挑眉回應，端麗無雙的容顏在燭光下依然風采不減，殤不患看著看著，某些話便自然而然的脫口而出。  
  
「我們，好久沒喝酒了吧？」  
「是啊。」  
「難得事情告一段落，不喝酒真可惜。」  
「今天不行。」  
  
語氣堅定的切斷男人的蠢蠢欲動，浪巫謠唇角噙著笑，話語卻是毫不容情，「你今天、喝很多了。」  
「唔！」  
  
被不留情面的戳穿真相，殤不患摸摸鼻子，有些不好意思的說，「連這都給你看出來啦……噢我還要！」「好。」  
  
把碗遞給樂師，殤不患看著樂師拿著碗執起木杓，一杓又一杓的填滿湯水，優雅的姿態讓男人看得目不轉睛。接過湯碗，殤不患指指身旁空了許久的座位，對忙碌的樂師示意，「別忙啦！快坐下來，咱們聊聊！」  
「等等就坐。」  
  
確認收拾妥當，浪巫謠才在男人直勾勾的目光裡優雅入坐。他看著男人在他面前豪邁的喝了小半碗湯，放下碗，男人滿足的吁了口氣，飽含關心的問句便精準的拋給樂師。  
  
「等我等這麼久，怎麼不先去歇息呢？」  
「你很開心。」  
「啊？」  
  
男人顯而易見的困惑呈現在臉上。想到日前爭執時、男人強調要「用我能懂的方式說明白」，浪巫謠略一思索，慢慢的用話語表述自己的看法。  
  
「這裡的主人……就是那對護印師夫婦吧？」  
「是啊！丹翡跟殘雲都是很不錯的年輕人，來到這裡後也一同經歷了些事，算是戰友吧！」  
  
但是，想到只因為借了一把傘就引發一連串事件，殤不患臉一黑，瞬間想把某個稱做東離亂源也不為過的傢伙丟得遠遠的。還沒想好怎麼把掠風竊塵丟到遙遠的另一端，樂師的聲音再度響起，迅速將他發散的思緒拉回主軸。  
  
「那對夫婦，是好人。」  
「就是好人，才不適合在江湖闖蕩。」  
「但你沒有袖手旁觀。」  
「因為，是好人啊。」  
「嗯，他們是好人，難得的好人。」  
  
樂師不厭其煩的再度重複好人的評語。這下，殤不患再怎麼遲鈍，也隱隱約約的聽出某些關節。他與樂師對視一會兒，從清澈的翠色眼神中看見某種與溫柔相似的情緒。  
  
「殤，很高興能與他們敘舊吧？」  
  
對於身懷魔劍目錄的男人而言，孑然一身的走下去是保護他人的辦法。看似豪邁不拘小節，但浪巫謠直覺明白，男人一直都有意識的克制自己與他人的連結。殤不患就是個人間過客，偶然路過、偶然邂逅、偶然的相處，最後揮一揮衣袖，繼續往理想中安全的棄劍所在前行。  
  
就像當年闖入宮中盜劍時，若他沒有因為一時的意氣而追上去，於啖劍太歲而言，天籟吟者就永遠只是隻被把玩的籠中鳥，可憐卻毫無同情之意。也就不會再有後來的海邊深談、甚至是決定自我之道的事了。  
  
但來到東離後，浪巫謠知道殤不患還是殤不患，本質雖沒變，卻比西幽那時多了些溫柔。他會對於被喪月之夜控制的人躊躇猶豫、會將重要之物托給他人並全然信賴。浪巫謠輕聲說著，末了不忘再補一句：  
  
「你高興時，就會喝酒了。」  
「唔！」  
  
無法反駁。殤不患不好意思的摸摸鼻子，執起碗又喝了點醒酒湯。沒辦法，遇到高興的事，總會想要喝點小酒表示自己的高興，但阿浪還記得他高興時就想喝酒的事。思及此，殤不患放下湯碗，一手支著腦袋，好奇的看向樂師。  
  
「先前一聽我去喝酒，你就制止。怎麼今日……」  
「這樣不好？」  
「不是，該怎麼說……」  
  
男人搜索枯腸一陣，直接把心裡所想以言語傳達給樂師，「習慣你的提醒後，沒聽到你的聲音，我挺寂寞的。」  
  
一石激起千層浪。聽到殤不患用稀鬆平常的口吻說出驚人之語，樂師愣了下，美麗過分的臉龐霎時染上薄紅。意識到自己的失態，浪巫謠斂起眼，藉此掩去眼中一閃而過的欣喜，看在男人眼裡卻解讀成樂師因他的話語感到困窘。殤不患細細觀察著樂師神色，見對方沒有因此而惱了自己，他暗自鬆口氣，心裡話就輕而易舉的說出口了。  
  
「我以為你會叫我別喝多，進房時可做好被你唸的準備了。」  
  
聽男人的語氣帶點不自覺的可憐兮兮，浪巫謠聽得有趣，但他只是輕歪著腦袋，一本正經的對男人陳述事實。

「我沒唸你。」  
「是啊！你不僅沒唸我，還準備了醒酒物事等著我，讓我都有點慚愧了。」  
「慚愧？」  
「最初是我帶著你識酒的，現在反倒是你把我照顧得仔細，身為喝酒的前輩真是不稱職啊！」  
  
看著浪巫謠眨著眼，還有些似懂非懂的模樣，殤不患咧開嘴笑得隨意，很感慨的下了結論。  
  
「阿浪懂得這麼多，即使我不在，你也能好好照顧自己，不用擔心你喝醉啦！」  
「不患哥哥，你在說什麼傻話啊！」  
  
第三者的聲音如把尖刀插入對話中。殤不患轉頭，博古架上的鬼面琵琶嘴部機關一開一關，馬上劈哩啪啦的講了一大串。  
  
「阿浪當時被你拋下後，為了了解你為什麼不告而別，自己跑去買你常喝的酒一個人喝，你知道嗎？！」  
  
完全沒給殤不患說話的機會，心疼主人的琵琶話匣子一開就停不下來。若是言語有實體，此時男人肯定會被這番言詞砸得招架不住。  
  
「結果嘛！酒這麼烈、又一個人孤零零的喝，阿浪喝到一半就頭痛、喝了大半開始哭、喝完整罈整個人難過得一直吐。隔天頭痛腹痛全都來，搞得阿浪差點臥床不起啊啊啊阿浪你要做什麼啊────」  
  
琵琶越說越起勁，因此當琴頸被琵琶主人一把握住時，口吐人言的弦樂器才發現大事不妙，卻為時已晚。焰髮紅裳的樂師沉默的帶著自家樂器走向書櫥、開門、放琵琶、關門、上鎖，直接把爆料者關進書櫥裡，解決雜音。  
  
鎖好門，浪巫謠轉身，恰巧對上男人心疼的眼神。看見總是沉穩堅定的雙眼流露出歉意，他的心倏然緊縮起來，酸澀的滋味隨之流淌而出。讓男人歉疚非他本意，況且此事本就與他無關，是自己的不成熟所產生的結果罷了。  
  
事無不可對人言。浪巫謠想了下，提起擱在爐上溫著的茶壺，拿起茶杯斟了杯熱茶交給男人。確認男人接過後，他重新坐回男人的身邊，在銳利的深褐色目光中慢慢的解釋。  
  
「你不用愧疚，這些、本也與你無關。」  
  
是他對殤不患有著隱含私心的期望，才會在那時自作自受的嚐到苦澀的結果。看著殤不患頗不以為然的神色，浪巫謠的神色越發柔軟了。  
  
「是我選擇的結果。」  
  
  
不確定何時開始對男人產生不一般的念想，但明瞭自己心意對浪巫謠而言易如反掌。察覺自己對男人懷抱名為戀慕的情感後，浪巫謠很快的學會站在正確的位置上。他既不退縮、卻也不前進，僅僅只是停留在男人能伸出手、但自己卻無法抱緊男人的距離。  
  
一個適合被稱之為「搭檔」、「夥伴」的距離。  
  
人心多變莫測，理性告訴他得一直一直謹守分際，便能繼續待在男人身側；感性卻總在不合時宜之處悄悄的誘惑他，追求飛蛾撲火的一瞬。欲求悄悄入夢，在他猝不及防之時赤裸裸的展現他最隱密的心思。  
  
在夢裡，他緊緊的抱住男人，邊埋怨著男人壞得緊。也是在夢裡，他捧著男人的臉，用自己的唇疊上那雙厚唇，說著蓋印章這等輕薄之語。夢裡的男人看起來是如此困擾，卻從未推開過他一絲一毫──男人武學在他之上，只要有心便能掙脫。  
  
在夢裡有多麼大膽豪放，夢醒時就有多麼羞愧惆悵。即使如此，浪巫謠還是抱著微乎其微的美好期待，希望未來的某日，與男人相處的美夢可以成真。  
  
然後，像是懲罰他的癡心妄想般，殤不患消失了，再也尋不出一絲痕跡。  
  
「聽不到你的聲音，我本以為你去打聽消息，而後天命問起你時，我才明白，你什麼也沒說的離開了。」  
  
樂師的語氣平鋪直敘，就只是敘述一件已發生的事。但聽在殤不患耳裡反而更難過，因為自己不擅長告別於是不告而別，反而傷了浪巫謠的心。他眉頭緊皺著看著樂師想說些道歉的話，一根白皙的指頭便豎在他的唇上，比出噤聲的意思。

「噓，先聽我說。」  
  
樂師的聲音平穩而堅定，讓人不由自主的想聽下去。殤不患愣愣的點頭後，看著樂師對他勾唇一笑，少見的笑容將樂師美麗的容顏點綴得明艷無比，看得他喉嚨突然乾渴起來。  
  
阿浪笑得真好看。意識到自己想入非非，殤不患匆匆忙忙的喝了幾口茶水潤潤喉，喝得茶水濺了滿手亦不自知。侷促的放下茶杯，他的手就被樂師的手拉住了。  
  
「……阿浪？」  
  
主動拉住自己的樂師與往時不同，殤不患疑惑的輕喚著浪巫謠，後者望向他，玉琢容顏有著強作鎮定的羞澀。見男人沒有掙開自己，浪巫謠大著膽子、小心翼翼的握住比自己厚實的手。殤不患正想問樂師怎麼與他手握手，指上便傳來織物柔軟溫涼的觸感。他看著樂師另一手拿著乾淨布巾，一點一點的、沿著手指的輪廓，低着頭，如對待他的樂器夥伴般仔細的將他的手擦拭乾淨。  
  
一時間，只剩彼此的呼吸聲在房裡迴盪。  
  
我不告而別，阿浪肯定很氣的，怎麼到現在都不對我生氣呢？盯著浪巫謠焰紅色的腦袋，殤不患怎麼都想不懂原因時，樂師清澈的嗓音直接為男人揭曉答案。  
  
「當然是，很氣很氣的。」  
  
殤的手握起來好粗，但好溫暖。浪巫謠一面幫男人擦著手，一面緩緩道出他當時的心境變化。  
  
「說不生氣是假的，但氣著氣著，某種我不明白的悲傷便在心口蔓延開來。」  
  
為什麼不告而別？為什麼什麼都不說？明明前一日還在把酒言歡、天南地北的聊著，為什麼？是我太弱了嗎？才會讓你選擇離開？他執拗的行走著、仔細的聽取世間萬物，冀望著他的耳能聆聽到他最熟悉的脈動，但往往得到的是失望。  
  
男人早已遠去，而他被留在原處，再度陷入前途漫漫的迷茫與困惑。就算沒有殤不患在身邊，他也能繼續走下去，卻也覺得沒有什麼非走不可的理由推動他往前走。  
  
作為終點的目標沒變，但他卻沒辦法再跨出下一步。  
  
就在這樣的狀態下，某日途經酒肆，看見價目表上寫著熟悉的酒名時，鬼使神差的，他從懷裡掏出錢，帶走一罈男人喜歡的酒。  
  
──男人喜歡喝酒，尤其是高興時。  
  
「我那時後想著，如果我跟殤一樣，自己與自己喝酒，說不定我會懂殤離開的理由。」  
「然後呢？」  
「然後，我懂了不患的溫柔。」  
  
擦好男人的手指，浪巫謠放開殤不患的手準備整理桌面，但男人以迅雷不及掩耳的速度出手，手掌一翻一扣，反客為主的握住樂師白皙卻柔韌的手。  
  
別走，坐著。殤不患的眼神中傳達這樣的意圖，對這樣的堅持無法拒絕，浪巫謠回握住男人的手，用行動來回應男人。  
  
「再說一點。」  
「說什麼？」  
「你獨自喝酒的事，我想聽。」  
「聆牙都有說，而且，」面對心儀之人緊迫盯人的注視，浪巫謠有些受不住的轉移了目光，「……不有趣的。」  
  
「不有趣我也想聽！」殤不患固執的看著眼前迴避自己視線的樂師，握著手再次強調，「在我不知道的時候因我而自飲的阿浪，我想要知道。」  
  
阿浪到底是以什麼樣的心情，買了他常喝的酒、坐在他常喝酒的地方、一個人孤零零的喝著的？想到分別的時光中，沒有他的看顧、樂師獨自飲酒飲到傷身又傷心，甚至造成這樣的結果還是因為他──想到此處，殤不患忍不住伸出手，一把拉住樂師放下布巾的手。  
  
「說與我聽，好嗎？」  
  
男人懇求的語氣與緊握的雙手讓浪巫謠無法拒絕，焰髮碧眼的美麗樂師輕嘆一聲，抬起頭輕啟紅唇，「殤想知道，都說與你聽就是。」  
  
其實，整件事用聆牙的說法形容，便是一場俗套過頭的飲酒事故。當時，邊回想殤不患如何自斟自飲，浪巫謠邊生澀的揭開酒罈封口。濃郁的酒香撲鼻而來，他捧起酒罈倒了碗酒後，模仿男人喝酒的習慣，拿起酒碗用力灌了一口。  
  
火辣的酒液入喉帶來燒灼感，除此之外還有些許苦澀味纏繞在舌根上，他咳了幾下順順氣，有些懷疑的看著自己手上的酒。湊近聞一聞，依然是男人慣常飲用的酒香；伸舌舔了口酒液，也還是男人分享給他喝過的味道。  
  
那麼，隱隱殘留的苦澀味究竟從何而來？他又灌了一口酒，熟悉的燒灼感順勢入腹，但這次他可以確定，雖然不甚明顯，但酒裡是有一丁點苦澀感的。  
  
「我覺得很奇怪，你給我喝的時候一點也不苦，我自己喝就有苦味了。」  
  
同樣的酒，卻有不同的味道，是因為殤不患不在身邊與他共飲嗎？念頭才剛浮起，浪巫謠便羞愧的甩甩頭，把這不應出現的猜測甩去。自己的問題，怎麼可以張冠李戴的轉嫁他人呢？  
  
「我想，我都跟殤學了不少喝酒的事情，只要繼續喝就會找到解答了。」  
  
浪巫謠說著，便有些無奈的對殤不患笑了笑，「自然是找不到解答。但我那時想，我再喝一點就會懂了。」  
  
他忘了，自己很少碰烈酒；也忘了急迫的飲酒會對身體帶來負擔。以往喝酒，總是他與男人對飲的場合，從未像這樣一個人喝著酒，喝到半途，太陽穴就突突跳動著，腦內彷彿有幾萬個追命靈狐喋喋不休的灌輸他歪理似的，吵得他頭痛。  
  
實在是很吵，他手一揮便把石椅拍碎，石頭碎塊嘩啦啦的碎了滿地，但腦子裡的吵雜聲依然未停。他撈起酒罈又倒了一碗，咕嚕咕嚕的喝下肚，心裡的委屈就像泡泡一樣的湧上來──明明跟不患喝酒都不會這樣的。  
  
「酒不好喝──我覺得越喝酒就越難過、越難過就越想喝酒，喝著喝著，心裡彷彿被鑿了個洞，越挖越大。」  
  
殤不患離去的恐懼就像是把十字鎬，一下一下的往他心裡敲挖著，把他不為人知的心思挖出來，再狠狠的敲碎。他無法不去猜想殤不患離開的意圖：自己太弱了？他察覺到自己的心意了？他……不想再跟自己行動了？名為自卑感的黑影悄悄的從空洞爬出，一點一滴的將他脆弱的心蠶食著，他喝著酒，任由晶瑩的淚水自眼角滑落。  
  
「其實，我也不懂我怎麼會流淚。母親沒責備我、聲音也還在，只是普通的喝酒就淚流不止，我想，我大概很軟弱吧？」  
「不弱！」  
  
殤不患粗暴的打斷樂師的話。似乎沒料到他會不悅的斷去自己的話語，樂師好看的雙眼微微睜大、帶著滿滿的疑惑看向殤不患。他從那雙剔透的翠玉眼裡看見樂師的訝異與困惑、也從那雙美麗的眼眸裡，看見自己蹙著眉、混著幾絲不悅的心疼表情。  
  
──好想抱緊巫謠。  
  
想把浪巫謠緊緊抱在懷裡，不讓他再有難過的機會──殤不患只是這樣想，身體卻已經順著思考行動。他握緊樂師的雙手使勁一拉，直接把人拉入懷裡狠狠抱緊。  
  
「不患！」  
  
被男人結實的雙臂抱住自己，浪巫謠有些慌張的想退開，豈知男人彷彿料到他的反應，不僅圈在腰上的雙臂收緊，雙腿也被男人的雙腿夾住，呈現被男人扣在懷裡的曖昧姿勢。  
  
距離近得連彼此的呼吸都能感受到，浪巫謠感覺到男人帶著酒氣的溫熱呼吸拍打在臉上，俊秀出塵的容顏瞬間染上艷麗紅暈。突如其來的親密姿勢讓他感到不知所措，理智提醒自己得與男人拉開適當的距離，但是男人充滿力度的懷抱溫暖得令人眷戀。天人交戰之際，他感覺到男人把頭埋在他的頸窩，好半晌才悶悶的開口。  
  
「都能徒手接我的劍了，你才不弱呢！」  
  
靈敏的聽覺告訴他殤不患情緒低落，樂師想了想前因後果，很快的找到男人心緒消沉的原因──殤不患關心著他呢！即使只是夥伴的關心，這份心意也是切實存在的。  
  
浪巫謠為這份心意暗自竊喜，但他更想看男人無拘無束的笑容。眼角餘光瞥見男人還是維持窩在他頸側的姿勢，他遲疑的伸出手，小心翼翼的攀抱住男人厚實的背。  
  
圈在腰上的雙臂緊了緊，他依然看不見男人的臉，但男人的心跳聲很穩，想必是允許他這麼做的吧？這樣想著，浪巫謠試探的撫過殤不患的背，生澀的動作帶來一絲不協調的僵硬感，但他只是持續的拍撫著，努力傳達自己的想法。  
  
「我一直，都被不患的溫柔保護著。」  
  
那時的酒有種悲傷的苦澀，沒人制止他繼續喝、沒人阻止他醉後失態。等到清醒後，面對眼前種種飲酒後的殘局，浪巫謠心底輕嘆口氣，強撐著頭痛欲裂的身體一點一滴的收拾著。也明白了男人與自己喝著酒時，一些有意無意的小動作是從何而來──皆是為了酒量較淺的他吧？  
  
「說來好笑，喝過那場亂七八糟的酒後，悲傷的心瞬間淡了不少，反而想通了我該何去何從。」  
  
答案一直都很簡單的放在他面前，是他捨近求遠，繞了一大圈後又回到原點。  
  
──用這雙眼看穿奸佞、用這雙耳揭發邪惡，以命守義、邪音不容。  
  
殤不患在，就與殤不患並肩作戰；殤不患不在，那就為他掃除可能的阻礙。不論如何，他該走的路不變，男人確實不告而別，但男人可沒說他不能追隨在後──於是，他決定跨越鬼歿之地，來到東離幫助殤不患。  
  
「不患，你不用愧疚的。」

浪巫謠坦率的說著，見男人還是把自己抱得死緊，心裡某個聲音正不合時宜的響起，提出極具誘惑力的建議。  
  
 **殤不患都抱著你了，禮尚往來，抱緊這個男人也不為過吧？**  
 **錯過這次，你可就再也沒機會抱著你心儀的男人了。**  
  
是啊！若是錯過今晚，他和不患又會回歸屬於夥伴的距離吧？這次，樂師默默的順從心裡念想，戰戰兢兢的伸出雙臂、腦袋倚在寬闊的肩上，緊緊的擁抱男人。  
  
「那時候，你已經做了最妥當的選擇了。」  
  
抱著男人的感覺令人安心，浪巫謠湊近殤不患的耳邊，對他最喜歡的人一字一句的說。  
  
「我也是，我的選擇讓我來到東離，我不後悔。」  
  
你才是那個最溫柔的人。殤不患不著痕跡的抬起頭，正好將樂師忐忑的枕著自己肩膀的模樣盡收眼底。他不明白樂師為什麼要用如履薄冰的神情抱住他，但遲鈍的腦袋總有一兩件事是無庸置疑的清楚。  
  
──他對浪巫謠抱有戀慕之意。  
  
情根深種，卻非一朝一夕可成。他以為的夥伴之情、搭檔之意其實都是對樂師的傾心，明明很享受自斟自飲的逍遙自在，曾幾何時，與樂師對月小酌成為他色彩鮮麗的回憶。  
  
決定帶著魔劍目錄來到東離時，他想天命懂他、天工詭匠了解他，本就無需多言。但面對那樣全心全意信賴自己的浪巫謠，他還是生出幾分猶豫，最後破了自己的例，在決定離開的那晚，與俊美過分的樂師共飲一場酒。  
  
來到東離，處處皆有殺機。身懷目錄的他全神貫注的戒備著，連飲酒都得比拼心機，偶然有一兩次飲酒的機會，也在玄鬼宗的連番追殺中消失殆盡。他總想，沒了他與魔劍目錄的影響，浪巫謠一個人也能護自己周全，他該高興的。  
  
他該高興，卻無法停止夜深人靜時，他飲著酒，任由那抹妍麗悄悄停留在心上，讓他反覆思念著。  
  
真的看見浪巫謠抱著他的琵琶、來到他的面前時，比起震驚，更多的是愧疚與微不可察的歡喜。面對琵琶赤裸裸的質問時，他自知理虧，很乾脆的就跟樂師賠不是了。  
  
從以前到現在，浪巫謠總是溫柔的接受他的想法，即使意見相左，寡言樂師總是選擇自己擋在前面為他掃除障礙的路，即使自己身心遍體鱗傷也毫無怨言。  
  
「是我思慮不周。」  
  
說到底，是他造成的因，這些苦果不該讓浪巫謠承受，可世上沒有後悔藥可吃。已經做下的事只能用長遠的未來彌補，殤不患慶幸自己還有如此好的運道，在漫漫長路上再度迎來他的樂師夥伴。  
  
「幸好，巫謠不弱。」  
  
武學樂理皆登峰造極，就連早年乾淨卻敏感的心靈也在江湖遊歷中漸漸茁壯堅強。正因浪巫謠擁有如此溫柔卻堅強的意志、正因浪巫謠做出前進的選擇，他才會在此時此地，擁抱他的心裡人。  
  
彷彿像是確認樂師的存在般，殤不患抱緊樂師的腰背，長著鬍渣的臉龐順著心意湊近樂師，細細嗅著樂師髮上香氣。他嗅得專注，近得只要低頭便可親吻的距離讓浪巫謠羞意更盛，抱著男人的手不捨的揪緊男人衣料後，又慢慢的放開來。  
  
得到殤不患的擁抱是那麼高興、又是那麼落寞。高興的是，傾心已久的男人與自己的距離近得讓他歡喜；落寞的是，男人只是單純擁抱自己，與自己擁抱男人的心思是不同的。浪巫謠依戀的看著男人深色的袍服，深吸口氣，出聲打斷以現在的他們來說，這過於曖昧的氛圍。  
  
「不患，抱太緊了。」  
「啊？我手勁大，把你抱得疼了嗎？」  
「不是的、是……」  
「是什麼？」  
  
面對男人疑惑的追問，樂師視線落在男人放在自己腰後的雙手回應，「手，不放開嗎？」  
  
他想，提醒得這麼淺顯易懂，男人會懂抱著自己這麼久畢竟不妥，大概會侷促的放開自己，抓著頭對他說著「抱歉抱歉忘了我抱著你不好意思啊」這種乍聽之下輕浮至極、卻是男人毫無虛假的實在話語。浪巫謠本以為很快就能退出男人的臂彎，誰知男人聽完，反而作對似的把他抱得更緊。整個人貼在男人帶著酒氣的寬闊胸膛上，雙腿也被男人雙腿箝制，大有不放他離去的氣勢。  
  
「不患！」  
「不放開！」  
「別使性子……」  
「沒使性子！我不放！」殤不患斬釘截鐵的說，「我覺得聆牙說得很好。」  
「啊？」  
  
天外飛來一筆讓浪巫謠反應不過來，他無意識的發出疑問的音節，男人便湊到他耳邊道：「我們還缺一個久別重逢的擁抱。」  
  
才怪。殤不患狠狠唾棄自己一把，為了不讓浪巫謠逃開自己的懷抱，連聆牙的胡說八道都用上了。看著眼前玉白色的耳與深紅和青藍相輝映的玉質耳飾，真想啣著樂師的耳以舌撥弄──等等，殤不患你這傢伙，腦子裡淨想些調戲巫謠的混帳念頭？該不會是酒勁上來了吧？  
  
他平日自制，面對任何事皆方寸有度，怎麼一聽樂師的放手便如此失控？果然年紀有了，酒還是得節制的喝，以後巫謠提醒還是乖乖照做的好。殤不患暗自提醒自己，便感覺懷裡樂師扭動幾下，緊接著，白皙手掌探向他的額頭輕輕覆上，「沒有發熱啊……」  
  
今晚的不患有些奇妙。浪巫謠順手將男人落在臉上的髮絲順過，隻手捧上男人臉頰，混合酒氣的熱度便從掌心傳遞而來。以前不患喝著酒從未這樣情緒外露、更不會這樣摟摟抱抱，怎麼說都不聽──面對這樣抱著自己使性子的男人，某種從未想過的猜想自浪巫謠的心頭浮上。  
  
難道，不患醉了？  
  
想到此處，浪巫謠雙手捧著男人的臉頰扳向自己，盯著男人認真的問，「不患，你喝醉了？」  
「我沒醉！」  
  
嗯，那就是了，喝醉的人最常說的話就是「我沒醉」。盤旋在心上的疑問獲得解答，浪巫謠看著男人一副理直氣壯的眼神，從善如流。「嗯，不患酒量好。」  
  
天命說得真有道理。見殤不患很滿意的對他笑著，浪巫謠目光溫柔的落在男人臉上，任由男人拥著自己。天命說過，不要試圖跟喝醉的人講道理，順著對方的話，喝醉的人就會很乖很乖。雖然他是頭次見到喝醉的不患，跟平時沉穩有度的不患不太一樣，但都是他喜歡的不患，都讓他心動不已。  
  
「不患，該休息了。」  
  
私心想再多看一點帶著醉意的不患，但男人今天喝多了酒，也不是年輕力壯的年紀了，喝酒多少傷身，得先把男人哄睡了自己才好收拾收拾──浪巫謠輕拍殤不患的背，想用委婉的方式讓男人放開自己上床歇息，但男人還是抱緊自己不放，這讓他稍稍困擾。  
  
若是讓不患僵持著不放手，隔日不患清醒了，肯定會全身酸痛的。他正想著該如何解決，男人的低沉嗓音在耳邊響起，直接了當的提出要求。  
  
「巫謠休息，我就休息。」  
「你先休息，我等等就會回房休息。」  
「我想要，巫謠跟我一起休息。」男人望著樂師的目光充滿無辜，又帶著點請求意味，「不可以嗎？」  
  
怎麼可能拒絕不患呢？浪巫謠想。  
  
清醒也好、醉了也罷，既然不患希望他留在這裡，他便留下，大不了等不患睡著了他再悄悄退出。主意打定，紅唇微啟，浪巫謠覺得自己的聲音聽起來有些無奈：「外袍脫好，才可以。」  
  
圈在身上的雙臂總算鬆開，浪巫謠順勢站起身，看著殤不患起身解了外袍往旁一擺，伸手牽住他的手，「我脫好了，我們休息。」  
  
好。他點頭，牽著男人的手走到床邊，看著男人脫去鞋襪、聽話的躺上床後正要抽身，但男人把手握得緊緊的，深褐色的眼直直的盯著他，「巫謠休息。」  
  
不患真醉了，這樣扯著他的手的模樣跟稚兒撒嬌有何不同呢？想想覺得男人可愛，讓他忍俊不禁，聽了男人的話跟著躺上床，馬上就被男人拉入懷裡扣著，「啊！」  
「一起休息。」  
  
與男人近距離的面對面，浪巫謠看著殤不患盯著他的模樣，有些好笑，「我不會走的，睡吧！」  
  
得了樂師的承諾，男人打了個呵欠後，在樂師眼前緩緩闔上眼皮。綿長的呼吸沉而穩，浪巫謠看著殤不患平穩的睡臉，內心百感交集。  
  
被男人拥在懷裡既溫暖又安心，但這不是平時的殤不患，待到明日，他們之間便會恢復原狀，彷彿什麼都沒發生過──猝不及防的焦躁感向他襲來，從什麼時候起，他對殤不患開始貪心起來了？  
  
他要繼續這樣，默默的站在遠處看著殤不患嗎？浪巫謠往男人懷裡拱了拱，讓男人把自己抱得嚴實，端麗面容倚在男人胸膛上，他聽著男人沉穩的心跳，心底有了主意。  
  
下次，就把他的心意告訴不患吧！接受也好，不接受也無妨，待到那時，他就會知道自己該怎麼走了。聽著男人的脈動漸生睡意，浪巫謠輕輕打個呵欠，決定等明日醒來，再與不患解釋為何他們倆個會睡在同一張床上，相擁而眠。  
  
不一會兒，輕柔而悠長的呼吸聲響起，陷入沉睡的樂師並不知道，在他睡熟之後，本應醉到睡著的男人睜開雙眼看著他，目光如炬。  
  
或許有酒的催化，但所有的行為都是出自他的意志。在樂師問他是否酒醉時，他順水推舟的任由樂師認定自己有了醉意，依著心意抱緊對方。  
  
巫謠對他太溫柔了，溫柔到傷了自己也不自知。殤不患自知自己憤世嫉俗的性格很不討喜，也就浪巫謠受得了他的性子，真的是被他誤會也毫無怨言。緊了緊擁抱樂師的臂，他把臉埋在樂師的焰髮裡，肆意的嗅著屬於浪巫謠的氣息。  
  
已經明白心意的現在，他無法再看著浪巫謠卻毫無作為了。想到捲殘雲先前醉言，殤不患低頭親了下樂師的頭頂，心裡下了決定。  
  
──找個時間，就與巫謠坦白自己心意吧！  
  
調整姿勢好將樂師抱得舒服，殤不患愛憐的吻了下樂師光潔的額，懷著堅定的心拥緊樂師再次入睡。

一夜好眠。

【東離、其一、完】


	4. 【東離、其二】節錄

何謂喜歡？殤不患那時還理解不了樂師的喜歡，就如同樂師至今仍不曉得，其實他早已得到樂師的告白。  
  
──浪巫謠喜歡殤不患。  
  
浪巫謠對他，只是作為夥伴的喜歡吧？殤不患很想這樣說服自己，但他的唇上還殘留著樂師留下的溫度，樂師的告白亦在深夜夢迴時反覆迴響。越是看著浪巫謠，越能發現對方默默投注在自己身上的心意。他不得不開始思考，為什麼他聽不得浪巫謠指控自己是壞人的話？為什麼聽完浪巫謠的酒後告白，率先浮現的念頭卻是不允許任何人看見樂師醉態？  
  
他到底，想跟浪巫謠發展成什麼樣的關係？疑問猝不及防的自心頭浮現，殤不患那時想了很久，但到踏上鬼歿之地時，他還是沒想好解答。  
  


「我很遲鈍，到了東離才漸漸明白我到底在想什麼。」放下酒杯，殤不患牽起浪巫謠的手，有些自我解嘲的說，「真想揍當時的自己一頓。」  
  
看著樂師睜大翠眸，面露詫異的模樣有幾分純真的可愛，殤不患忍不住手指動了動，試探似的穿過樂師指間空隙，與樂師的手親密相扣。樂師臉龐依然緋紅，但白皙手指順著他的手慢慢收緊，望著他的目光有種微弱的滿足。  
  
對，他最不能接受的，便是浪巫謠得到他不解風情的淺薄回應時，露出如獲至寶般的心滿意足。殤不患握緊樂師的手輕輕扯了下，深褐色的眼眸裡有著因樂師而起的心疼。  
  
明明就會為了除惡務盡的問題而與他生氣，但緊要關頭卻又義無反顧的站到他前面，想靠一己之力擋下危險。浪巫謠就像是個單純的孩童般，不斷將自己擁有的向他一股腦兒的付出，毫不在意自己可能為此遍體鱗傷。  
  
可是，不就是他的不成熟所造成的後果？  
  
「我以前覺得，『浪巫謠』就是個可靠的夥伴，到現在我也還是這麼覺得。」  
  
浪巫謠是夥伴，是能一起生死與共的夥伴。雖然在西幽還想不出一個解，但殤不患知道，以夥伴而言，浪巫謠是他可以託付背後的搭檔。所以他的所作所為，皆是以夥伴關係作為出發點，最後當然嚐到作繭自縛的後果。  
  
在異國、孑然一身的旅行裡，殤不患慢慢察覺到，一個人也可以過得很好，但若有另一個人在身邊陪伴前行，好還能過得更好。點壺酒、吃著菜，川流不息的人群可說是熱鬧非凡，但他下意識的夾起水煮花生轉過頭時，身邊沒有那抹熟悉的紅，只有他自己與他的劍相伴。  
  
第一次，他可以用習慣使然來解釋；第二次，他默默轉個方向，把本來想喂給樂師吃的餅塞入口中。事不過三，他之後再沒犯過類似的失誤，卻漸漸覺得喝酒時少了點什麼，陳年佳釀與粗鄙劣酒喝在嘴裡似乎差不了多少，就只差在好喝與難喝的分別。  
  
或許是少了可以一道喝酒的人。手搭拙劍，殤不患喝著客棧提供的酒水想著。若是那人的話，他便可看著那人試探似的啜口酒水後，向他抬起翠玉色的眼。那雙眼會說話，只要這樣看著便懂了那人對酒的感受，讓他想對那人再好一點。  
  
但那人在西幽，他在東離，或許此生永無相見之時──意識到時，殤不患握緊酒杯，一向處之泰然的心開始翻騰起來。他跟浪巫謠是最好的夥伴、他跟浪巫謠也是最好的酒伴，但是，他擁有這些與浪巫謠的關係，心裡卻還不滿足。  
  
他想跟浪巫謠走遍天涯、也想與浪巫謠把酒論劍；他想看浪巫謠望著自己微笑、也想伸出手與浪巫謠相握。可最想要的，不過就是在個平凡無奇的午後，他倆一起悠悠哉哉喝著新釀的果酒，什麼都不用說，就這樣握著對方的手、度過雲淡風輕的時光，直到人生盡頭。  
  
  
他想，他明白自己最想與浪巫謠締結的關係為何了。

*

兩人的雙唇不知何時相互觸碰在一起。  
  
連吻都算不上，但這番親密卻讓浪巫謠羞得想逃。他曾想過他們兩情相悅時的相處，但真的與男人有親密接觸時，未知的領域讓他本能的想躲，但又捨不得與男人距離拉開。思考間，唇上傳來的力道讓他再也無暇他顧，只能順著男人動作。  
  
一手捧握樂師的後腦杓、一手圈緊樂師的腰，殤不患眼明手快的攔截害羞樂師的退路，一口含吻樂師的唇。相互傾訴心意的現在，只是蜻蜓點水的吻怎麼能滿足他的渴望？唇瓣推擠間，他伸出有力的舌，輕而易舉的挑開樂師不加設防的唇，長驅直入。  
  
樂師發出可愛的哼音。他看著樂師紅著臉憋著氣的模樣，唇舌稍稍退開距離，輕聲哄著，「……呼吸。」  
「哈、嗚……」  
「來，再一次。」  
「嗯……」  
  
他再次吻上那雙粉嫩美唇，這次，樂師配合著微微張口，讓男人的舌再次勾起他的舌與之起舞。巫謠的唇好軟、舌好軟、嘴好甜、聞起來好香。殤不患漫無邊際的想著，換著角度與樂師忘情深吻。  
  
他看著樂師呼吸急促的揪著他的衣襟、生澀又熱情的仿著他的動作回應他，半睜的翠眼染上一層薄霧，在月色下透出瀲艷的光。殤不患看得心頭燥熱，吻裡漸漸透出佔有的本質強硬起來。舌尖劃過貝齒、舔遍軟肉，在樂師吟唱的嘴裡肆意進出，唾液在口腔中翻攪出啾啾水聲，直到他戀戀不捨的結束這個吻時，他親暱的吻過樂師唇角，欣賞樂師被他吻得微微失神的可愛模樣。  
  
「哈……」  
「……還好嗎？」  
  
懷裡的樂師先是搖搖頭，而後又匆匆的點頭，看這樣前後不一的回應，殤不患低頭親了口樂師的唇，問得直接，「這樣吻你，討厭？」  
  
「不討厭。」  
  
浪巫謠回得斬釘截鐵。他只是不太滿意自己的表現，不患那麼細心的教他，但他還沒拿捏好呼吸的節奏，吻到後面便喘不過氣來，最後只能不捨的結束。  
  
可是……「不患吻我，喜歡。」  
  
指尖撫過紅潤唇瓣，接收到殤不患投注在自己身上的灼熱視線，浪巫謠心裡羞意更盛。雖想表現得鎮定自若，但好看的翠玉眼已經透出他又羞又喜的心。  
跟喜歡的人親吻，原來也能讓此心高昂。  
  
啵。  
  
臉頰上傳來溫熱但粗糙的觸感，半晌才意識到殤不患親吻他的臉，他雙頰通紅的看著男人笑呵呵的模樣，不懂男人的舉動用意何在。  
  
「巫謠可愛。」  
「啊？」  
「可愛的巫謠，想親一口。」  
「一口？」  
「嗯，我得更正。」殤不患握住樂師小巧下顎扳向自己，對著樂師軟彈面頰又親一下，「對我露出可愛的模樣，親一口怎麼夠呢？」  
  
話語聽起來輕佻得不像樣，但浪巫謠聽完只覺得高興，不患用行動來告訴自己他的喜歡，他也想跟不患表達他的喜歡。捧起男人的臉，浪巫謠學著殤不患的動作，往長著鬍渣的臉上親了口。  
  
啵。  
  
「苦苦的，不患的臉也好粗。」  
  
本來還沉浸在戀人獻吻的快樂裡，豈料親完後，他那單純的樂師給了言簡意賅卻不留情面的評價，前後反差讓殤不患有些傻眼，任由樂師扳著自己的臉，一臉苦惱的研究原因。  
  
可是，這麼近的距離，除了酒香、草木香、還有冷冽低調的香氣，隨著樂師的呼吸拍打在他臉上。在背後的湖光月影中，焰髮翠眼的美麗樂師湊近他，擰著眉思考的模樣，讓他心跳漸漸加速，雙臂自發性的把人圈得更緊了。  
  
太可愛了。  
太可愛了。  
巫謠真的真的太可愛了，好想──

【東離、其二、未完】

【完整版收錄於實體書】


End file.
